Remade
by mkmkmk
Summary: When Mira Tyler comes to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, it starts with fun and meeting her childhood friends, until she has to work her shift. New technology, haunting memories, upgrades, dead children, bloodthirsty revenge... What could go wrong? T for now... I'm not exactly sure. Foxy X Female!Security Guard
1. Chapter 1

**HELP WANTED**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am.**

**Monitor camera, ensure saftey of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week.**

**To apply call**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Mira Tyler stared at the sign with excitement. She did the calculations in her head. It wasn't exactly the best paying job around, or the one that mostly needed the early college graduate, but she knew this place and loved it more than anything. When she was a kid, she came here every day.

Well, every day until '87.

Her heart drooped. It was her sixth birthday, she recalled, when she heard the terrified screams of her friends and family after Foxy the Pirate Fox bit off the frontal lobe of her (extremely snobby) classmate, Sally Green, killing her almost immediately. Mira remembered the feeling of fear toward her favorite animatronic, the way she looked into his bright amber eyes with hurt and tears, the way she saw them sadden, and the way she screamed and tried to run to him when two men broke his jaw trying to shut him down. But Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken held her back, Bonnie whispering reassurance into her ear, trying to calm the little girl down as tears streamed from her eyes.

God, she missed Foxy...

But... Mira's mother wouldn't let her go back, and she cried for days afterwards. She always asked to go whenever they passed the pizzeria. Her mother pretended not to hear her. Mira shook off the onslaught of memories and sighed.

Mira was a sort of tall girl, reaching up at 5'10", with long, long jet black hair that reached down to her mid-thigh, and deep blue streaks coming through her hair. Her skin was fine and gently sun-tanned. Her face was soft, gently rounded, and thin in the chin area, with high cheekbones, a pleasant nose, and small, lightly rounded lips. She had splash of freckles that across her her nose and cheeks. Her legs were long and strongly shaped. Her muscles were well toned from years of school sports and training for them. She had come out as MVP for basketball, volleyball and softball. She was the fastest on the track team, although she could only sprint one and a half miles straight before collapsing on the ground. Not the best endurance runner.

Her grades were all A's and and B's and her artwork was very creative and cartoonish. She graduated from college after only two years, for she finished two years of college during her high school career. She had always been a little slow with catching on, giving her a disadvantage with fast things. She hates being behind in her work and always put her duty first. She also loses track of things like conversations pretty quickly. Either way, she could've gotten any job she wanted, almost literally, but instead she chose to work at Freddy Fazbear's haunted Pizzeria. Her friends would've thought she was crazy. Mira sighed again.

She gently pushed the door of the pizzeria open, taking the sign with her. The door jingled merrily as the force of her pushing shook the bells dangling on the handle. "Excuse me!?" She called out curiously. The door to the office by the front entrance creaked open and a man with greying black hair poked his head out.

"Yes?" Mira stepped forward shyly, brushing away her hair from her startling green and blue eyes.

"I was wondering if I could apply for this job," she said, holding up the sign. The man froze and stared at her in shock. She began to fidget awkwardly under his gaze.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes!" She said immediately, before composing herself, "Yes, Sir, I am absolutely positive I want this job." The man scratched his chin.

"Why? You look pretty smart. Wouldn't you want a better job like...ah... Being a doctor?" He asked. Mira shook her head.

"I know I might be better off somewhere else, but I want to work here for the time being." He stared at her for a moment before going inside the office again, motioning for her to follow. The inside was a little grubby, with a grimy floor and wallpaper falling off the walls. He plopped himself down rather ungracefully onto an old-looking swivel chair behind an ancient-looking desk with stacks of papers cluttering the top.

"Okay," he muttered to himself as he sifted through the stacks, "Ah, here you go." He pushed a job application paper towards Mira and tossed her a pen. She caught it with one hand, while looking down at the application paper. She carefully filled each space with the correct information. She handed it back when she was done. The man looked it over slowly. There was a creaking sound behind Mira, like someone opening the office door and the manager froze, as did Mira. Both of them looked at the door. Mira relaxed upon seeing the familiar animatronic Freddy Fazbear standing there, but the manager was frozen stiff.

"F-Freddy, s-strange sight t-to see you w-wandering about s-so early," he mumbled. Freddy blinked.

"I was wondering who the new girl was," he said tilting his head in a way that always made Mira smile. She giggled.

"I'm going to be working here Freddy! Goodness, I haven't seen you or the others in ages!" She exclaimed, beginning to feel sad, "I was so distressed that this place closed after '87-" Freddy flinched at the speaking of that number.

"I'm glad it has been reopened, or else I would've gone insane! I've missed this place, and you guys too, so much!" Mira finished, not noticing the animatronic's discomfort. The manager cleared his throat, and Mira turned back to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Freddy beat him to it.

"You...missed us?" Mira looked at Freddy and nodded. He seemed shocked by this. "Were you...there?"

"Where?"

"At the party. 1987." Mira was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, it was my birthday. I was six." Freddy stepped backward with wide eyes. Mira went to him, concerned.

"Freddy! Are you okay?"

"Mira..." He whispered, then he turned and ran.

"Freddy!" Both Mira and the manager cried. They followed the robot bear into the party area, but Mira tripped and fell, hitting her head.

"Ah, shit!" The manager yelled, skidding to a stop. Mira sat up, rubbing her head.

"Son of a-"

"Please don't direct that language at me."

"It wasn't-ah... Sorry, boss." He pulled her up by the arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." We stayed there for a while to put themselves back together, Mira tenderly touching the bump forming on her head. Seconds passed, then minutes. Squeaking was sounded on the stage where the animatronics preformed.

"Mira?"

"Mira's back!"

"And that's her?

"Oh goodness! It is Mira!" Mira looked up and saw the three animatronics coming towards her, smiles on all of their faces. "Look at how much you've grown!" Chica cried, measuring herself with the twenty year-old.

"Chica! Bonnie!" She hugged them both in turn, then looked at Freddy, grinning widely. She embraced the bear in thanks. She looked around after releasing him, her smile faltering.

"Where's Foxy?" Her voice broke slightly as she said his name. The manager, who had been frozen stiff (again), spoke up.

"Pirate's Cove. He's broken, remember?" Mira bit her trembling lip. She had always been the extremely emotional type.

"Y-yeah." The manager sighed.

"I was in the process of signing papers to approve of the changes I'm gonna make to this place. Then you came waltzing in to apply for security guard," the manager explained.

"Changes?" Mira asked. Chica stepped forward.

"Parents don't want to take their children here anymore, so Steve is gonna spice things up a bit!" Bonnie smiled, catching onto the direction of the conversation.

"And we're changing too!"

"Huh!?" Mira exclaimed, still trying to process the information from before.

"I'm turning them into androids. It'll make them less...creepy? I don't know, I've lived with them for years so...I guess it has never bothered me too much," the manager said, blinking rapidly. He tacked on hastily, "And I'm Steve, Steve Fazbear."

"Okay..." Mira murmured helplessly. Soft laughter came from Freddy who had been watching the entire ordeal with great amusement and enthusiasm.

"Yes, lots of things are going to change, but this is the 21st century! What'll happen?" Freddy asked, shrugging his shoulders. Mira smiled. Steve tugged on Mira's sleeve.

"We should be getting back to the office to finish getting her paperwork into the system. Bye...for now," Steve said, practically dragging Mira back to the office. Mira stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about?" She asked, referring to the rather mean act of dragging her back to the room. Steve wasn't listening to her.

"So they're friendly during the day, but killers at night. Good God, those scientists had better get them finished before midnight," he rambled to himself, scrawling something down frantically in a grey notebook that had suspiciously red stains on it.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Mira asked, her voice a little louder than usual. Steve looked up at her.

"The animatronics, angels in day, demons at night. You're working the nights shift and they know you and like you, they shouldn't kill you right away like they did with the others. You might survive longer than even Mike did," he answered her. Mira stared at him like he was crazy. He probably was.

"WHAT-" His hand came flying out of nowhere, right onto her mouth to cover her scream.

"Five children, were murdered in this place, in the storage room, where Golden Freddy stays. Their bodies were stuffed into the animatronics' bodies and their souls became trapped inside the robots' memory boxes. The animatronics developed feelings and minds and always came alive at night. Those poor lost souls are filled with hatred, confusion and sadness, with a bloodthirsty urge to take revenge. Every time a new security guard is hired, they kill them, believing that they are the man or woman that had murdered them, so many years ago. I've been trying my best to take care of them, to help them get over their thirst for revenge, but they won't accept me. They needed someone who loves them more than life itself.

"A little boy named Lapin was stuffed inside Bonnie the Bunny. Another boy name Oso was forced inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. A little girl named Galinha was put inside Chica the Chicken. The fourth was named Soro and now goes on in Foxy the Pirate Fox. The last was a boy named Auream, who was put inside Golden Freddy," Steve spluttered, speaking faster and faster. Mira could barely catch on what he was trying to tell her.

"S-so, since I'm working the night shift, they'll try to kill me too?" She asked, her legs beginning to shake. Steve nodded.

"But don't worry. I have done that night shift thing for ages. Okay, Bonnie likes to stand by the door around the middle of the shift so watch out for him 'cause he'll kill you if you don't shut the damn thing. Chica likes to fuss around in the kitchen, so she won't bother you until later on, but you still have to check on her every once in a while. All you have to do is check the lights on either side of the doors and check at Pirate Cove for Foxy and maybe look around for Freddy. Conserve your battery, you'll need it. And whatever you do, **DON'T LEAVE YOUR STATION**." Mira stared at him, nodding unconsciously. Steve nodded as well.

"Good. I expect you to report here two hours before your shift tomorrow," he said, turning back to his notebook, "Have a nice day, Mira."

Mira was shocked stiff but she forced herself to walk out of the office and out the front door.

"Mira?" Mira turned and looked back, seeing Freddy standing behind the door. She walked back to him. "Where are you going?" Freddy asked.

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"I have a second job."

"Why?"

"Because... I need the money. This one only pays so much."

"You could ask for a raise."

"Freddy, I haven't even started working here yet..."

"Well, when do you work? The pizzeria opens in one hour!"

"I'm working the night shift, Fred."

**"THE NIGHT SHIFT!?" **Mira jumped as Freddy opened the door and got all up in her face to scream that.

"Freddy, you're not allowed outside, please," Mira exclaimed, gently pushing him back inside. Freddy was shaking his head.

"No you can't work the night shift!"

"Why?"

**"BECAUSE WE TURN INTO DEMONS THAT TRY TO KILL YOU AT NIGHT! DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT?!"** Mira felt tears come to her eyes as she stepped back in fright. Freddy continued his rant.

**"WE'LL KILL YOU! AND WE WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS US! WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! YOU ACTUALLY CARE!"**

"Freddy-"

**"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU WORK THAT SHIFT!"**

**"FREDDY!"** Mira shouted. Freddy froze. Mira sighed. "Freddy, I'll be fine. I think I can survived three nights with you guys just easy."

"N-no, Mira you don't understand. We can't control it. We just can't stop them..." Mira looked into Freddy's eyes.

"Never say never Freddy," she leaned up and kissed the bear's nose, "See you before my shift." Freddy stood there, watching her walk away. The child in him wanted to run over to her and give her a great big hug, before it turned into the monster that wanted to tear her to shreds. She was such a good little girl when she was younger. She loved drawing pictures of herself with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Especially Foxy. He was always the first of them to receive a hug from little Mira. It was just sad, that now they have to kill the sweet girl.

Freddy look down into a little tear in his fur and reached inside himself. He pulled out an old, slightly torn picture. Freddy and the gang stood around a little dark haired girl with bright blue and green eyes. Each of them were smiling, even Foxy. And that was the last time anyone has ever seen Foxy smile. Freddy grimly remembered that day. The last day.

That horrible heartbreaking day.


	2. Chapter 2

**(FLASHBACK)**

"That fox looks funny! Look at his legs!"

"Miss, can you take your daughter down from there?"

"Why, she can play with Foxy if she wants. You let Mira play with him all the time. Why can't my daughter play?"

"Mommy, he looks so stupid! Hahaha!"

"Miss, please, Mira is allowed to but not anyone else."

"Why?"

"She treats them like family, not machines."

"Well they are machines."

"Mommy, he's not being nice! I want his eyepatch!" Sally whined, kicking the fox's metal legs. Steve felt a bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

**CHOMP.**

Dead sileance dominated the room. Steve could only stare at one thing. Her face...

"Foxy?" Mira's tinkling voice pierced the silence, and all at once, screams rang out and everyone rushed out of the pizzeria.

"Oh god," Steve murmured, "Oh my god..." Two men grabbed Foxy, who did nothing to struggle against him, being too busy staring at Mira.

"FOXY!" Mira screamed, trying to run to him. Bonnie and Chica held her back, thankfully.

"I'm so sorry, mate," Foxy murmured before the men broke his jaw and turned him off.

It took several hours for Steve to fix the torn wires in the fox to turn him back on. Foxy never left Pirate Cove afterwards, not even to eat pizza with Chica after hours. He couldn't come out at night because he was so damaged, his robot skeleton could be seen. The others would just stuff him inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

* * *

><p>Freddy shook his head as Mira drove away. He had to tell the others before... He didn't want to think about it. Freddy trotted inside, closing the door behind him. Chica and Bonnie were chatting excitedly when Freddy entered the party room.<p>

"Freddy! I can't believe that Mira is gonna work here!" Chica exclaimed happily. Bonnie nodded.

"I wonder what her shift is, but she's starting work tomorrow, so we'll find out then." Freddy was quiet. Chica tilted her head curiously.

"Something wrong? Fred?" Freddy sighed.

"She's working the night shift." Everything went silent. Minutes passed and all Chica and Bonnie could do was stare at their leader.

"WHAT!?" They both screamed in unison. Freddy shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"She's pretty sure she'll make it 'til Wednesday. I tried to convince her otherwise, but you guys remember how stubborn she is. She hasn't changed, almost literally," Freddy said sadly. Chica looked like she was about to burst.

"Does she know what happens at night?" She said in a surprisingly calm voice, making Bonnie stared at her dumbstruck, for he expected her to explode in anger. Freddy was shocked as well, but nodded. Chica sighed and sat in a seat at the table, then started to poke at her pizza. Her whole body was slightly shaking. Bonnie sat next to her, petting the chicken's head in hope of comforting her.

"The only person who cared about us..." She whispered, her wing slightly curling as if to make a fist, "She's gonna kill herself, right when we reunited... Does anyone else feel betrayed?" Freddy reached over and took his friend's wing.

"She doesn't know what's coming to her, so it's not betrayal. But I have a feeling that Steve is gonna help her as much as he can. He's done the night shift for years, he knows what to do. Why else do you think they had to go back to the office?" Chica sniffed.

"Thanks Fred. I feel a lot better now," Chica mumbled, a wobbly smile passing over her metal beak.

"Hey guys. Time to open up shop. Get into positions, please," Steve's voice called over the intercom. Freddy helped Chica up and Bonnie got his guitar.

"C'mon guys. We've got three minutes," Freddy said, stepping onto the stage, the lyrics for the same songs he had been singing since his creation running through his memory box. He truly dreaded tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(TIME SKIP: TOMORROW)<strong>

Mira had an uneasy sense of dread as she put away her work for the afternoon. She had finished much earlier than usual, around 4 o'clock. She sighed and placed a hand on her tummy. She felt as if she hadn't eaten in centuries, when really she just missed lunch.

"I hate Mondays," she grumbled, snatching her purse from a hook by her office door. Taking her key, she locked it behind her, flipping over a sign over it to "done" And strolled down the hall. She trotted into the elevator, raising an eyebrow at the person standing there as well. Shyanni, her competitor, was there. She glared at Mira, who smirked in return.

Mira had kicked the dumbass blonde's pompous behind in last months elections and Mira got the place of Vice President. In college, business had been her major and afterwards she went into banking, slowly maker her way up the ladder from teller to where she is now. The bank had never been more profitable or reliable than before, thanks to Mira. Shyanni practically ran out of the elevator as soon as it hit the ground floor.

Mira rolled her eyes and walk out of the huge white building, out into the parking lot. Her silver Subaru was waiting for her, already on and purring. She grinned. She loved technology.

She plopped down onto the cushiony seat and inserted the key, her car making an acknowledging _vroom, vroom_. She shut the door and drove away into the street.

'I don't feel like going home and cooking food,' she thought, her mind slowly wandering about her choices. She saw the pizzeria up ahead and her stomach grumbled hungrily.

"Oh shut up," she said to it, "I don't need you reminding me." She pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot and cursed loudly at the lack of space. She finally found a spot and hopped out of her vehicle, locking it behind her. She smoothed down her jeans and adjusted her top, cramming her phone into her pocket. She shouldered her purse and walked inside.

It was a complete riot. Well, not really, but there was a lot of noise. It was a huge contrast to the quiet tapping of computer keys, the faint dings of the bell at the tellers' desks and the soft whirring from the printers. Mira was immediately reminded of when she used to come here. There was much more noise than this, because the place was always crammed with people of all ages.

Mira walked up to the order station, bought a medium Coke and two slices of veggie lovers' pizza. She eased into a nearby chair and freed her hair form the tight bun she had imprisoned it for work that day. It fell over her shoulders in a curly mess and she finger-combed it into order. She loved how she could curl her hair without burning it with a curler. Putting into a bun when it was damp always did the trick for her.

She bit off a chunk of pizza, chewing soundly, watching with intent as Freddy and Chica sang a duet, with Bonnie playing a cute harmony to go with the melody the two created. Mira hummed along with the music, polishing off her first slice and sipping her Coke. Freddy and the gang began another song as the crowd of children at the front cheered them on. A couple of the parents were looking around, as if they were paranoid and were looking for something that wasn't there.

"They're looking for Foxy," a familiar voice said behind her. Mira jumped, making the man chuckle. Steve sat down across from her and stole a piece of her pizza teasingly. She narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms with a pouty expression. They both laughed. Mira soon quieted and looked down at her half-finished slice. She didn't feel hungry anymore. She sipped her drink instead because she was still thirsty.

"You gonna finish that?"

"Nope." Steve helped himself to the rest of her pizza as Mira gazed around the room, finishing up her Coke. She spied a familiar hallway that lead to Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy..." she murmured softly, sadly. She missed that fox more than she missed her parents and her deceased sister. She was five when she died from cancer. That was one of the most tragic things Mira had ever seen, aside from being torn away from Foxy.

"Hm? D'you say something?" Steve asked. Mira shook her head.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she stated as she stood up. Steve nodded.

"Meet me in my office when your done, okay?"

"Affirmative," Mira said, turning. She walked down the hallway, the noises growing fainter with every step she took. She reached a large star-speckled curtain about thirty feet long, going from the ceiling to the floor. The curtain was soft against her hands, like a thicker, less see through kind of silk. She gently pushed the curtains apart and slipped into the room. It was just like she remembered, except dustier. She heard a husky sigh from somewhere in the room, by the giant fake ship/platform that Foxy used to preform on.

"Go away, Steve. Nothin' you'll say can cheer 'n old pirate like me up..." A heavily accented voice spoke up, sounding tired and bored with a sharp hint of sadness.

"Foxy?" There was a sound, like metal sliding against metal, then some squeaking, as if he were standing up.

"Who dares enter me cave?" His voice came. She felt warmth fill her as she listened to his voice.

"Foxy, where are you? I-I can't see in the dark," she called out. There was light tapping, metal against wood and Mira felt panic rise up her throat. Her gaze flew around and she found herself walking backwards

"I'll only say this once; Who are ye an' what d'ya want wi' me?" Came his voice again, more threatening than before, "Ye 'ave five seconds before I rip yer throat out with me hook." Mira flinched.

"Foxy! It's Mira! D-don't kill me!" She squeaked, backing into a wall. How'd she get to a wall? She looked to her right. The curtain was right next to her. Wow...great job genius. She looked back into the darkness. One bright amber eye stared at her.

"Mira?" She nodded, then mentally smacked herself when she remembered it was pitch black in the room.

"Yes! P-please...d-don't..." She lost her voice. She had never been so scared. His threat echoed in her head. _"'Ye 'ave five seconds before I rip yer throat out with me hook.' Oh God I hope not._" She pressed herself against the wall more, wishing for it to just swallow her up. The eye was coming closer to her now. Mira held her breath, eyes wide in fear. It was only two feet away now.

Mira squeaked a little when she felt something cold, hard and curved touch her cheek. It was like it was...petting her... _'What the hell?'_

"Mira... Is it really you? It's been years..." Foxy murmured, his voice a soft whisper. She felt the fear dissipate immediately. She raised her arms, feeling for his body.

"Foxy," she breathed, one hand touching his metal shoulder, the other on his chest. Her hands slid to his back as she stepped forward and embraced him, burying her face into his soft furry chest. She felt his right arm wrap around her waist, his hook pressing lightly into her back and his left arm resting on her right shoulder blade. They stayed like that for a long time, cool metal against warm flesh, the whirring of machinery and the steady pulsating of the human heart, a haunted and artificial animatronic with an alive and breathtakingly real being of the natural world.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you more."

"Not possible..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into her hair. Mira pulled back and looked him over.

"Your jaw is fixed!" She exclaimed, lightly touching the metalwork holding the top jaw and bottom jaw together. He pressed his face against her warm hand.

"Aye. Steve though' he'd make me smile a tad if he fixed me mouth, but alas, it hadn't worked," he tilted his head, his amber eye studying Mira's face and figure, "Not many things can make this grumpy ol' pirate smile nowadays." He smiled slightly.

"I see a smile right there," Mira said, playfully tapping his nose, making him blink. He laughed softly. His voice box was so powerful, Mira could feel it from his chest. They went quiet for a long while, just enjoying each other's company, 'till Foxy broke the silence.

"You've grown quite a bit. You're no longer the wee lass I used to know," he acknowledged. Mira blushed.

"Yeah, well, lots of things change in 14 years," she replied. Foxy nodded. How she could tell was his eye changing positions.

"Well, don't let me take up too much of yer time, lass. Ye 'ave to meet Steve pretty soon, yeah?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't he want ye to meet 'im two hours before yer shift? It's been nearly two hours now."

"Really?!" Mira took out her phone and stared at the bluish screen. 6:21. She looked up at Foxy's amber eye.

"I don't have to go just yet," she countered. He shook his head.

"You should go now, lass. Sometimes, ol' Steve forgets about time an' talks fer too long. That's how the guard before Mike went to meet 'is end." Mira stared at him.

"Okay...wait, how'd you know I was working the night shift?" Foxy's eye slanted down a bit to like he was sad.

"I found out the hard way, lassie. Eavesdropping," he said as he opened the curtain. Mira nodded sadly, taking in the view of him with the help of the new light from outside. His fur was still as red as ever, he had a tear in his costume revealing his metal skeleton. His costume was torn completely off from the calf area down, he didn't have his white shirt on, like it was torn off, his eyepatch covered his eye, instead of being poised above it like before, and his hook was bloodstained, which didn't bother Mira at all. His arms were all scratched and his left hand was bare with no skin to cover it, just a metal hand with wires attached.

"I'll see you, Foxy," Mira said, leaning up to kiss his metal nose as a slight pang of hurt hit her heart because she felt as if Foxy was pushing her away. He froze, then pulled her in for a deep hug, a gentle purr rumbling through his chest. It was her who pulled away this time. She waved at him. He smiled partially and closed the curtains, disappearing behind it.

Mira walked to Steve's office, breathing deeply before heading inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey-o! Just a few things from last chapter here. I translated words from different languages to fit the five murdered children.<strong>

**Auream means "gold" in Latin, equals Golden Freddy**

**Galinha means "chicken" in Portuguese, equals Chica the Chicken**

**Oso means "bear" in Spanish (Spain, I checked), equals Freddy Fazbear**

**Lapin means "rabbit" in French, equals Bonnie the Bunny**

**Soro means "fox" in Spanish (Mexico, I checked), equals Foxy the Pirate Fox**

**The part after Mira walking into the office (last sentence above line) Steve just tells her more things about surviving, what the animatronics do during the night, and some strategies that will keep her alive. The next part will start with a time skip at five minutes before her shift.**

**And hey, this is my first FNAF fic. If I get any details wrong, please, please, PLEASE tell me! Thx! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...and so when Freddy comes by and just stares at the camera, you'd better close that door, 'cause he'll come in and kill you otherwise," Steve finished, leaning back in his chair and sighing. Mira stared at him, shocked stiff.

"This probably was the happiest meeting I've ever been to," she remarked sarcastically. Steve just shrugged.

"Freddy and the gang likes you, so gonna be doing everything that I can to keep you alive. Hell, maybe I'll even... Nah, that'll just kill the both of us." Mira leaned forward a bit, fearful and curious.

"What? What?"

"I am on duty too, watching the perimeters and making sure they don't get out," he explained, blinking fast as he glanced at the clock, "JESUS IS THE SON OF MARY! Your shift starts in thirty minutes!" He shot up and grabbed the young woman's arm, heaving her to the door. He dragged her through the hallways, past Pirate Cove, into a tiny, drab room that smelled like rotten pizza. Ew... Mira pinched her nose, sticking her tongue out at the horrible stench.

"You'll get used to it, and if not, there's Febreze by one the of the monitors," he said as he tinkered around with a tablet and tiny TV's piled on top of one another showing different rooms around the pizzeria. "Okay, these TV's run on batteries, the tablet however takes up the power that is stored in that power box over there," he said, pointing at a spot next to a big grey box at the back of the room, "Make sure you preserve your power. Haven't really upgraded this place so it would fit in with modern society, as you can see with the dumbass lights outside that keep on flickering on and off." He grumbled a few words that Mira couldn't make out.

Mira looked around the room again. It was so small, if she lay on the floor horizontally, she wouldn't fit. Her head would be poking out of the room. There were four buttons placed on the walls, two for the left and two for the right. There were posters of the band on the walls and drawings that were kind of creepy, but looked like they were drawn by children. Mira rather ungracefully plopped herself into a chair nearby, delighted to find that it was swivel, that the seat was cushioned and that it didn't seem as old as Steve's. But there was a pizza stain on it. How disgusting...

"Okay," Steve began again, talking quickly as he started pacing around the small, dingy room, "so you're working the night shift..."

"Yep," Mira replied. Steve shot her a look.

"These buttons," he said, gesturing towards the two square buttons positioned onto the wall, "will close the doors." He pointed up at the ceiling where the doors were tucked away between the slot cut out for them.

"You close the doors whenever the animatronics appear, got it," Mira said, remembering the instructions he gave her earlier in the day. Actually, it was two hours ago. Strange how time flies. Steve nodded.

"I've gotta get to my office. It's 11:55. Don't call me unless you absolutely need to. It'll waste a lot of valuable energy and they might get ya," Steve said, walking backwards out the door. He waved one last time before sprinting down the hallway. Mira leaned back in her chair, letting out a breath while puffing up her cheeks.

"So this is it..." Mira murmured to herself, picking up the tablet from where her boss left it. She sighed, shivers crawling up her spine. One minute passed. Then two. Three. Now four.

"Don't think about it, Mira. Just don't think about it. You're doing this for your friends because they've been possessed by murdered children and they need you to help them control themselves," Mira whispered frantically, goosebumps prickling up her arms.

_DEET, DEET, DEET!_

Mira nearly fell out of her seat. "Shit!" She yelped as she looked up at the clock. 12:00. It was like it was mocking her. Growling, she pressed the alarm's "off" button, before turning on the tablet and checking the cameras. Freddy and the others haven't come out, but Bonnie was staring at the camera being extremely creepy with his mouth open.

Mira switched to Pirate Cove. Nothing happening there. She heard footsteps echoing through the halls and sucked in a breath. She check the lights outside both doors, sighing quietly when she saw nothing there. She looked at the cameras. Bonnie was missing... **BONNIE WAS MISSING!**

Mira checked all the cameras, finding Bonnie in the back of the stage staring at the camera with black eyes that glowed white in the middle. There was and animatronic skeleton sitting on the table beside it. Strange. Was it a new animatronic? She hoped not. Mira checked Pirate Cove again, making sure Foxy hadn't come out. Then she checked every room again, stopping to study the stage area where Freddy stood by himself.

_Wait..._

**WHERE'S CHICA!?**

Mira almost dropped her tablet as clinking and crashing noises suddenly pierced the still quiet of the pizzeria. It sounded like kitchenware. Okay, so Chica is in the kitchen. No problem. Mira checked the back stage and Bonnie wasn't there. _**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**_

Mira fearfully checked all cameras again, praying that Bonnie wouldn't be near her. She found a suspicious figure standing at the end of the left hallway, opposite of the door. She guessed her prayers weren't answered. She took a deep breath. Vexing, truly vexing. Gosh, this paranoia was getting on her nerves. Mira glanced at the clock. 4:00. Wow, the time went by fast. She peeked at her battery. 45%. She sighed. She's gonna make it. Mira looked at the cameras, nearly screaming when Bonnie was **RIGHT AT THE DOOR! **She slammed her hand on the lights and Bonnie was staring right at her.

"SHIT!" Mira shrieked as her hand collided with the door button, just in the nick of time. Soft footsteps sounded a couple minutes afterwards. Mira checked the lights. No shadow. She opened the door. Mira checked the camera again and saw that Bonnie was in the back stage, Freddy hadn't moved, Foxy hadn't moved and Chica was in the party room looking creepy, yet really funny in a way. Mira couldn't control her laughter.

Chica looked ridiculous! Her mouth was open and she was staring at the camera. Mira could just imagine her saying _"Pizza~"_ with an Elmo accent.

Mira's laughter echoed around the building, confusing the children inside the animatronics greatly. Was their murderer...laughing?! They didn't understand. They were positive that their murderer was male, but this silver nightingale voice was...carefree and happy. Feminine. An emotion they hadn't experienced in a long, long time. It filled up an empty space in them, something they had been missing since their terrible end. They couldn't think of it.

Mira was on the floor, huffing and puffing with her hand against her chest as she tried to control herself, her laughter finally dying out. A few more soft giggles escaped her before she finally calm down enough to get back into her seat. Her shift was almost over. 5:59. She guessed she could leave just one minute early, brushing off the yelling and screaming her sane side was throwing at her mentally. It wasn't that bad, besides, it's just one minute.

_Right...?_

Mira plucked her purse off of a monitor, checking the cameras before she left. Bonnie was in the party room, staring at the camera up close and personal, Chica was also in the party room staring at the camera, but at a farther distance, Freddy hadn't moved and Foxy wasn't active until later nights, or so Steve had said. Mira check the room to see if she had left anything behind. Nope. Nothing. Nada.

Mira stuck her head out into the hallway, walking out when she saw no one there. She rolled her eyes. This job was making her stupid and spastic. Freaking out too much. Her footsteps were strangely loud as they click-clacked against the stone floor. She looked around, noticing odd pictures of...crying children? She stopped, looking back. Each picture looked the same, a yellow circle with a crying face on it. Like that crying emoji that she had on her phone. Why the-?

_"Hate..." _Mira froze. That voice...

_"Make it stop..."_ Her eyes widened.

_"Not my fault..."_ She slowly turned to look. Foxy? But... It didn't sound like him...

_"THEY WILL PAY..."_ His eye was dark and soulless. He looked ready to kill, his hook gleaming in the darkness. He caught sight of her and grinned, his teeth like knives.

**"KILL THEM ALL..."** She couldn't breathe.

_**"I'M BACK..."**_ He lunged forward, his hook ready to slice into her soft human flesh...

_DING-DONG_

His eye turned amber and he slammed into Mira, being already speeding too fast to stop. They fell to the ground.

"Ow..." Mira moaned, in pain. Foxy was a little disoriented at what just happened, but upon realizing, jumped to his feet.

**"WHAT D'YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"** He yelled, yanking the dizzy girl to her feet, **"YOU COULD'VE DIED! I COULD'VE- **I-I could've..." Mira was holding her head as she stared shocked and scared. Her mouth hung open slightly and her breathing barely heard. She stepped away from Foxy, her mind automatically replaying every moment that took place in the last minute. When Foxy tried to step forward, she leaped back, shivering as her heart hammered painfully against her chest.

She could tell he was getting frustrated. He leapt forward and grabbed her, locking his hook into his hand so she had no escape. She screamed, struggling to get away.

"Mira! Mira! MIRA!" Foxy cried, and she slowly, very slowly, began to stop. She was still shivering. Foxy leaned against the wall and slid them to the floor, where they sat in silence until she stopped panting and shivering. Foxy was still quiet, removing his hand from his hook and beginning to stroke her hair with it, hopefully calming her down in the process. Apparently it worked, for she had finally relaxed into his fur and was now breathing normally. He didn't fully understand humans and their needs, for the child in him only knew so much. Soro wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but he was only seven so... He wasn't and adult yet so he didn't know too much. He knew a little bit about human reproduction, but that's about as far as he got.

"I'm sorry..." Foxy looked down at Mira, startled when he saw tears flowing freely from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto his fur, "I'm... I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have- I-I-I should've listened... I... I just..." She sighed, her mouth pursed and her hands clenched into his fur. He noticed her entire body slightly shaking. The human in him identified this as a sign that she was crying. Maybe Soro had seen someone cry before.

"Och, lass. It's not yer fault," he tried to say, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her more to him 'til she was practically laying on him. She shook her head, her hands weakening and falling limp against his chest.

"N-no, I left before th-the bell. I knew b-better, but I-I left anyway," she stammered, her trembling becoming more noticeable. He gave her a squeeze of reassurance and she began to calm down.

"Hush, lass. Don't ye cry. Big gurls like you don't cry, now do they? Sh...everythin's alrigh'. No one will get ya. Yer shift's over," he mumbled, going on and on rambling about random things one might say to a child if they were sad. Mira sat there, listening to him talk, in a stiff silence.

"...and that's how Soro learned how to make a peanut butter sandwich," Foxy said, finishing whatever he had started (he had forgotten himself).

"That was a very nice story," Mira said quietly, looking up at the fox, "Is Soro the child that was killed?"

"And put inside me. Yes, he was," Foxy confirmed. Mira nodded, shifting slightly.

"I should go..." Foxy looked down at her again.

"Alrigh'," he said, hiding the sadness in his voice.

"But I don't want to..."

"Don't ye 'ave a home ta go back to?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go then?"

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, looking up at him, into his eye.

"Well..."

"I'll just go, since you don't want me here," she murmured, starting to get up. Foxy caught her with his hook, its large curved shape fitting her right oblique perfectly.

"I never said I wanted ye ta leave," he said, unsure of why she was acting like this, "I jus' know ye 'ave some other work ta do..."

"Then I should go," she said, unhooking herself from him and walking away. He stared at her, completely confused and baffled. Had he done something wrong? Was it the way he looked? Was it his actions earlier? Oh God. He hadn't said sorry to her! Foxy bounded forward and caught her in a hug. She stiffened at first, but soon relaxed. He cuddled his cheek against her own, hoping for it to tickle her. She let out a stifled giggle, but nothing more.

_'Not enough,' _Soro told him. Foxy tickled her sides and Mira started to squirm away, little whines escaping her, her lips quivering with effort. He rubbed his face into her neck and she bursted out laughing. He stopped and just held her as she pulled herself together.

"Sorry," he whispered as the mood became awkwardly serious again. Mira nodded.

"It's alright, Foxy. You couldn't control it," she said, her eyebrows scrunching up, "But I can help. They just need to understand." She smiled. "Just a little...detective work."

He didn't know what she meant by that, but shook it off when she hugged him one last time before dashing towards the exit.

"Bye Foxy!" she called behind her. He did nothing, just watched her as she hopped into her car and drove away.

"You okay Foxy?" He heard Freddy ask a couple minutes later. Foxy didn't answer. He slipped inside the curtains to his cove, silent.

_"I almost killed her."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Here's the third chap! (I realize that this isn't as long as the other ones but...ngeh. I kind of got bored because people kept interrupting me as I typed, which is why I like fantasy mor than real life.)<strong>

**Notice: I might start slacking a bit 'cause I have a lot of stories in the process of being written and I have to finalize a few documents on them before I can get to work on this one again. My update patterns are erratic and stupid so don't get your hopes up.**

**Responds to reviews!**

**mylittleoctonaut: I'm trying! My hands cramp!**

**kristinemariee: Yeah, I thought the day/nice and night/evil thing would be cool.**

**pepdog1: I realize I made a few mistakes, I'll fix that after this.**

**Laweren: Thx!**

**ameafurry: Aw... Thank you!**

**Guest: FUCK YOU GAVIN! QUIT STALKING ME! Son of a-**

***ahem***

**See you in the next chapter! *waves* :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-o! Sorry it took a bit to update, but here! Ngeh not much I know but hey I'm trying. (:,**

* * *

><p>"Hey Joan? I want to take the next few days off. I have a lot of junk in my schedule and I need some air." Mira sat by her phone, unconsciously twirling a stand of hair with her finger. She was informing her boss, Jonas Windson, that she would be busy for the week.<p>

After getting the confirmation that she could indeed have the week off, she hopped into bed and promptly passed out.

It was seven in the morning.

* * *

><p>When she got up, it was well passed noon, around 4 o'clock. She spent a few minutes staring at the clock in shock before coming to her senses and getting out of bed, not even bothering to make her bed. Mira grabbed a Fuji apple and held it in her mouth as she smeared peanut butter and Nutella over a slice of bread, plopping another slice onto it before walking to her computer and sitting in a leather desk chair, poking the "on" button on her computer with her pinkie. She sank her teeth into her PB&amp;N sandwich as she waited for her computer to load. She swallowed and hungrily took a large bite out of her apple. Juice dribbled down her chin and she moaned with delight at the sweet, piquant taste of crisp, cool apple juice.<p>

She looked down at her apple and felt chills creep up her spine. The Bite of '87...

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>

She was turning six. Finally! Mira smiled happily and looked around the party room, seeing the faces of her closest friends and other classmates. Jakob bounded up to her, tugging her hand.

"C'mon Mira! Let's go play!" He said excitedly. Suzianna and her twin brother Toni ran up too. Mira grinned and ran after her friends, who had taken to running around. She chased Toni, Suzianna and Jakob around the room, knowing they were playing their game of choice. Tag! Mira scrambled to the other side of a table by crawling under it and poked Suzianna's back.

"Tag!" She cried, scrambling back under the table as Suzianna tried to get her back.

"No tag-backs!" Jakob called from across the room. Suzianna stuck her tongue out at him and zipped after Toni. He yelped and dashed into the boy's bathroom. Suzianna stopped right before she went into the door.

"Cheater!" She screamed at the door.

"Don't care!" Toni cried back. Mira had trouble with keeping quiet, because she and Jakob were right behind Suzianna getting ready to drop ice down her dress. Jakob pulled the collar back, Suzianna shrieking in surprise as he let a whole handful of ice cubes down her top. Suzianna screamed and wiggled around to get the ice out, jumping all over the place. Mira and Jakob fell to the ground with howling laughter. Toni poked his head out and Mira threw a soggy cookie at his face. He gasped as it splattered all over and slid into his shirt.

"Gah!" He shouted, wiping off the cookie slush and the chips off his face, trying without success to get the stuff out of his shirt. Suzianna came back and pelted Mira and Jakob with the remaining half-melted ice cubes. Soon, all of the were on the ground laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Alright kids!" Called the voice of Freddy Fazbear, "Time to get this party started!" The children sat up, their heads turned toward the bear as he walked on the stage, waving everybody over. The children exchanged excited looks, before dashing to the closest seats.

"Hi Freddy!" Everyone in the room chorused. Freddy laughed, Bonnie and Chica coming onto the stage behind him. They waved and laughed along with Freddy. The children in the room cheered.

"Hey, where's the birthday girl? Where is she on her very special day?" Freddy asked, pretending to look around for Mira. Mira giggled and bounced up into the stage, opening her arms up wide.

"Here I am Freddy!" She called, waving her small arms in front of the bear. Freddy laughed heartily, picking the little girl up. Mira squealed with joy, wrapping her arms around the bear's neck.

"Let's sing our special birthday song for this special kid!" Freddy called, setting Mira onto his shoulder as he grabbed his mike with his other paw, "Ready guys?"

_"It's a special daaaaaaay!_

_For a special giiiiirrrrrl!_

_It her birthdaaaaaaay!_

_So let's celebrate!_

_Hey!_

_It's a special daaaaay!_

_For a special giiiiirrrrrrl!_

_It's her birthdaaaaaaay!_

_So let's go out to play!_

_Yay!"_

The crowd cheered as the band sang the song again, parading around the room with Mira on Freddy's shoulder. As everyone was busy watching and dancing along with the animatronics, the waitresses brought out a large cake with blue and lavender frosting. As the song reached its end, they began to wave them over, making a large show of pointing at the cake.

"Okay! Time for cake!" One of the waitresses called, waving the children over.

"Yay!" They stampeded on their little feet to the cake table.

"Hold on!" Freddy said, bringing Mira over to the table, "The birthday girl first!" Mira's eyes seemed to sparkle as she was given the most frosted piece of cake. Her eyes were huge and she was practically drooling. She giggled as she sat down at one of the sitting tables in the room and stabbed her cake with her fork, bringing the frosting covered bite of red velvet to her mouth. She let out a delighted, "Mmm!" as the frosting melted in her mouth, the sugary sweetness mixing with her saliva. She swallowed it quickly, eager to have a fresher forkful of her dessert.

Around her, children expressed their own eating habits, some practically burying their faces into their slice, others licking off the frosting before devouring the rest of it. Another had hers put on a gold plate, cut up into little pieces and fed to her with a golden spoon and fork. Of course, it was The Pig-Faced Wonder, Sally Green the great queen of the disgustingly distinguished and "noble" race of overly-spoiled snobbish brats. OSSB's as Mira and her friends liked to call them. As the children began to finish their cake, Freddy and the band started to sing again. All the children managed to stay in their seats, until a new song started, and they all bolted out and started to play again.

Mira and her friends played hopscotch in one section of the room with a couple other kids. Mira occasionally glanced up at the band, wondering when it was Foxy's turn to perform.

"Hey kids!" Freddy suddenly called, beckoning the children forward with his big brown paw, "Let's call out our old friend Foxy!" Mira's eyes brightened and she dashed away from her game. There was already a small crowd gathered by the stage, and Mira had to squeeze through to at least get into the middle. As she squished herself passed people, Mira could swear she heard somebody faintly whisper, "Make it stop." and "They'll never accept me." It was rather unsettling but Mira didn't give it a second thought, deciding to investigate it later.

"FOOOOXXXXXXXY!" Freddy and the children called out.

"YARR!" A familiar voice answered and Foxy the Pirate Fox stepped out from behind his curtain. Mira was saddened, as usual, when she saw Foxy's damaged state. She always wondered what possibly could have happened to him, but he told her he was fighting pirates and sailing deadly seas before he came to work here. Again, Mira pushed the thought away without a second thought. Foxy was reciting his usual introduction, but something seemed wrong. His voice kept glitching and Mira could hear that same voice from earlier. It was still faint and hardly noticeable but a tad bit louder. Now she was hearing, "Kill." and "Slice them up." It didn't seem like the other kids were noticing it at all, but she felt a bout of fear making her legs shaky. Fear of what? She didn't know, but she was getting scared. Perhaps she was imagining things...

Foxy began to sing his pirate song and Mira began to relax. He didn't glitch at all as he sang and danced across the stage. Mira felt the fear go away and she began to enjoy herself again. As Foxy neared the end of his song, the other animatronics got off the stage to go play with the kids. Foxy did the same, leaping off the stage as he finished singing his last verse. He played hopscotch with Mira and her friends for a little while, until he probably got bored and went to do something else. Mira didn't mind. She and Suzianna went to the tables to draw or color some pictures while Jakob and Toni went to the jumprope area where they were holding a jumprope contest.

Mira was making a picture of herself and Freddy's crew. She had just finished drawing herself, Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy when a familiar whine sounded nearby. Mira looked around, finding The Pig-Faced Wonder climbing on Foxy, trying to get his eyepatch.

"Mommy, he's not being nice! I want his eyepatch!" Sally whined, kicking at Foxy as he tried to pry her off of his body. But her fat, pudgy hands were firmly buried into his fur. Foxy's teeth were bared and he was quietly growling. Foxy managed to make her let go as the manager of the pizzeria spoke frantically to Sally's mother. Whatever he was saying, the mother obviously didn't care. Mira was very angry at Sally's mother, but more so at Sally. She wanted to go over there and yank on her hair so hard that her head would ache for weeks. But Mira stayed rooted to her seat, drawing ferociously. She was so close to finishing. She wanted to show Foxy what she drew so she could make him feel better.

But she didn't have to hurt Sally, she figured later on. The deed was done for her.

**CHOMP.**

Mira heard a sickening crunch of what sounded like a tree breaking, except it sounded more watery...and squishy.

There was a soft thud as silence dominated the room. She turned around and saw Sally covered in blood on the floor, her face partially gone and blood drizzling out of her face, making a slowly growing puddle of crimson on the floor. She looked up at Foxy, who was staring at Sally, his eyes wide and shocked. Mira saw the surprise in his eyes. Like it wasn't really him who killed Sally.

"Foxy?" She called softly, her voice piercing the silent room. Seconds passed.

_One._

_Two._

_Three..._

Screams of terror filled the air as parents snatched their children and fled to the door. Mira heard her father call for her, but was frozen her seat, eyes wide and locked with Foxy's. She watched as two men came up behind Foxy and roughly grabbed him, breaking his jaw so he couldn't bite them. Foxy made no response. They ripped open his chest and severed the wires inside him. She watched as his bright amber eye dimmed and his shoulders slumped, his head falling to his chest.

"FOXY!" Mira finally broke out of her shock and shot out of her seat towards the deactivated fox. Bonnie and Chica blocked her path, taking her arms.

"Don't," Chica pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do," Bonnie said, wrapping his arms around the small girl. Mira struggled to get away. Mira screamed and kicked at them, watching as the two men dragged Foxy away. The manager took off after them, directing them to someplace down the hallway. Mira thought the worst.

**"NO! DONT THROW HIM AWAY!"**

"They won't," Bonnie and Chica tried to assure her as her father came to them and snatched her out of their grip. He watched the two warily, as if they might bite his face off as Foxy had done to Sally. Mira managed to squirm away from her father and sprinted around the two animatronics.

"Mira!" The three of them called. She didn't listen. She was fixed upon the figure of the manager walking down the hallway. But two arms grabbed her and hoisted her up. Freddy brought a shrieking and kicking Mira back to her father. Tears stained her cheeks, her face reddened from crying, her hands starting to bleed from being pierced by her fingernails when she clenched her fists. Mira's father was silent all the way home as Mira sniffled and sobbed in her carseat.

Mira was never the same afterwards. She never did a wrong. She was quiet and resigned. She barely participated in anything. She never played her famous tricks and pranks. She didn't even smile for weeks, much less laugh.

As years passed, she got involved with the world again at her mother's pleading. She slowly let herself heal, understanding that moping for the rest of her life wouldn't do her good. She reunited with friends, regaining their trust and companionship. She joined sports again, working her hardest to become the best so her parents would be proud, but more so to forget the pain she felt whenever she closed her eyes. Forget the blood she saw, forget the amber of his eye as it lost life, forget the screams...

_Forget it all._

* * *

><p>Mira shook her head, ridding her mind as best she could from the memories. She sighed, taking another bite of her sandwich. She glanced at the apple and threw it in the trash can. When her computer finally loaded, she quickly typed in her password and accessed the Internet.<p>

Within several minutes of her search, she slammed her hands down in her desk, knocking over a plastic reindeer candy dispenser in the process, as she yelled, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" She had tried to look up the deaths of five children in a small pizzeria, but that page happened to require a password to get in. Mira sighed, running her hand through her hair, muttering a long string of curses under breath. She sat back in her chair, taking another bite of her sandwich, her eyes scanning the screen.

"What could that password be?" She murmured thoughtfully. She sat up and typed "FreddyFazbear'sPizzeria". Nope.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stupid idea," she muttered, frowning. She threw her hands in the air.

"SCREW THE WORLD," she said loudly, getting out of her seat and leaned against the wall. She groaned, sliding down to the ground. She rubbed her temples, hoping to get rid of the headache that was forming. God, she needed an aspirin. She got up and did so.

6:00.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know just a shitty flashback in this chap. *sigh* The second night will be in the next chapter ok? :D I'm excited.<strong>

**Responses to reviews!**

**Catatonix: Yeah, I know she's a Mary Sue (I have to thank you I have been wondering about what a Mary Sue was until you provided me with enough info to figure it out). I have been staring at her description and contemplating on rewriting it. I wrote that before I got some ideas on how a healing traumatized person felt (thank you L.A. teacher). I have been thinking she was perfect, yet so effing DULL. Gosh... I'm freaking out again. Thx for pointing it out! And yes Freddy and the gang love her, but the children in them don't. Heheheh...KILL THEM ALL!**

**happynoname: Thank you!**

**DJBABYD: Aw...thx!**

**Potatotheumbreon: Lol**

**Tigersfury: (for both reviews) Yeah, I know... *sniff***

**Guest: Oh my Nova. KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON AND THE CHAPS WILL COME.**

***snicker***

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(At the Pizzeria.)**

Foxy stared at his blood-stained hook, studying each faded splotch of crimson with interest. He was stained with blood. He killed without thought, taking lives without mercy. For fourteen years. He had lost count of how many people he had killed in the span of those years. He tilted his wrist to look at his hook in a different light. The blood shone slightly in the soft light that was emanating from outside the curtain. It made the blood look fresh.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside and the curtain opened, the sound of metal scraping against metal making Foxy cringe, his ears flattening against his head, his upper lip rolling up slightly to reveal his sharp teeth. Steve stepped in the room. Foxy relaxed and sighed.

"Waddaya want Steve?" He asked tiredly, sitting down on his pirate ship stage. Steve didn't answer right away. He went and stood in front of Foxy, arms crossed. He seemed agitated.

"Someone tried to search up the murders of Them," he replied. Foxy's ears shot up and he raised his head, his eyes widening.

"What?" Foxy asked, pushing up his eyepatch to look at Steve with both eyes, hopping off the stage. Steve nodded grimly.

"We're lucky that they didn't know the passcode," he said, scratching his chin, "I'm gonna change it. Just in case." Foxy nodded.

"What's the new code?" Steve shrugged.

"Foxy the Pirate Fox," Steve said, "Your name is the only one I haven't used yet." Foxy tilted his head, his ears twitching slightly, feeling relief. Steve left a few minutes later after asking if Foxy wanted some pizza, which Foxy of course denied. Steve had frowned at him, before leaving with that horrible scratching of that damn curtain. Foxy went back to sitting on his stage.

If anyone managed to get on that website... Foxy let out a shaky sigh. It wouldn't be good. The last time it happened, it resulted in Auream getting out and committing a mass murder, the government getting involved, and Golden Freddy being shut down forever. Hopefully.

Foxy frowned, his metal hand clenching into a fist. Goddammit. That site contained pretty much everything that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was. Steve had tried to remove it, but the attempt proved it was impossible. Foxy wondered who the person was. He shook the thought off. Whoever it was cannot possibly get in now. Probably.

Foxy growled, lying down against the cold laminated wood of his stage, glaring at the ceiling. If someone managed to get pass the lock and wake Golden Freddy... Foxy sighed. Auream wouldn't be letting anyone live unlike last time. Foxy closed his eyes, hearing the faint screams, dark laughter, the blood hitting the floor...

Foxy got up and trotted off to the captain's cabin on the ship. After '87, Pirate Cove was shut down and Foxy had a lot time to himself once Steve had fixed his power wires and turned him back on. He didn't do much, but every once in a while he would tidy up, because things got dusty when not in use. He sat in a leather high-backed chair behind a desk made to look like it was from the 1600's. He sighed again as his head lolled back to look up at the blank ceiling.

He heard the children playing in the party room through the thin walls and he crossed his arms sulkily. While he loved Freddy and the others like family, he couldn't help but be envious of them. He had barely made contact with a other humans, aside from Steve or maybe even Mira, in the past fourteen years. He had met up with a young electrician named Jakob Danielson about a year ago, who had tinkered around with Foxy's endoskeleton to make it stop glitching so much. It worked and Foxy didn't feel as if he was walking in someone else's body as much. Jakob was nice, but a little wary around Foxy. Foxy thought it was because of the incident until he said, "She was never the same because of you." He left moments later while Foxy was still trying to understand what he meant.

Had something happen to Mira? He didn't know what happened after he was shut down, Freddy didn't tell him.

Nothing that extreme happened after that. Only a few times had he have to shoo away a child that strayed away from their parents out of curiosity to investigate the dark place behind the curtain. As much as he wanted them to stay, he pushed them away for their safety. Sometimes, they would come back with a parent, Foxy would do as he had to to get them out, as much as it pained him to do so.

He let a wry smile touch his lips.

_At least a few came back._

* * *

><p><strong>(At Mira's)<strong>

Mira sighed and stared at the clock as she drummed her fingers against her desktop. She wished time would go faster. She finished all cleaning that needed to be done and the little tidbits of work that needed to be finished, she had called Jakob a couple minutes ago, but he hadn't answered, so she called Suzianna, who said she was really busy with some "important project." Mira, understanding what being "busy" meant, apologized and hung up. Suzianna worked as a scientist in Japan. Mira heard from her that lots of crazy stuff happens there. Mira sighed. It was only eight o'clock. She's got four hours to kill before her shift at the pizzeria.

She got up and went to her room. She sniffed the air as she came in, the familiar scent of paint stinging her nostrils. "Bleh," she muttered. No matter what she did, burn a scented candle, spritz Febreze or whatever, it always smelled like paint. She laid out her uniform that Steve had forgotten to give her the first night. It was rather plain, just a faded navy skirt that went a bit over her knees, but were cut on the sides a few inches to help with movement and a collared shirt that had a blank name-tag stitched onto it. Mira got a Sharpie and wrote her name in it. She rummaged around in her closet to find a pair of blue flats to go with the outfit. They weren't the right color, a bit too bright, but it was better than her mom's old blue heels, which probably were so a blue so worn out it would've been perfect.

She hated heels. One time, she and Suzianna were messing around with her mom's heels once and Mira tripped and broke her tooth. Mira shuddered, her tongue unconsciously running over her front tooth. She had been five, so the tooth grew back due time, but it still hurt like hell. The trip to the dentist wasn't much better. Thank goodness for anesthetics. She shuddered again. Mira didn't want to think anymore about it.

* * *

><p><strong>(A couple hours later)<strong>

Mira pulled into the driveway of the pizzeria, which was empty with the exception of Steve's pickup. She smoothed down her skirt as she got out her vehicle. Small bells jingled as she pushed the door open, the tinkling echoing in the silent building. She walked in hurriedly, hoping to get to her station before her shift started, knowing what might happen if she was too late...or too early. She quickened her steps as she heard slight squeaking behind her, seeing the light of her station at the end of the hallway. She practically leaped into her dingy little office, closing the door behind her.

She sat in her swivel, finding the tablet on the table behind her. She scrolled through the tablet, sighing with relief after she found that none of the animatronics moved or were active. She opened the door. Perhaps it was her over-active mind creating creepy noises in a supposedly-happy-place-but-in-reality-is-an-adult's-nightmare-come-to-life kind of thing. She waited for the alarm clock to go off, anxiety building up as each second droned by.

**DEET, DEET, DEET.**

It pierced the silence so suddenly, she flinched, nearly dropping her tablet for the second night in a row. "Goddammit, pull yourself together," Mira grumbled as she reached down to pick it up, hoping it wasn't broken. Thanks to a protective cover, it wasn't. A minute passed and and the phone rang.

Mira flinched again at the unexpected noise before getting up and reaching for the phone. It clicked before she had a chance to touch it and a slightly fuzzy voice emanated from the speaker. Though it was a little hard to tell, for there was very little difference, it wasn't Steve's voice.

"Uh... Hello! Um...so you've made it to your second night! Great! Most people don't last this long, 'cause... Y'know. They would've probably moved on to other things by now. Not implying that they died of course," the voice said, laughing softly, yet nervously, "I leave these prerecorded messages for you guys to, like, help you along things. Keep you guys here longer so that ad in the newspaper can come out. I would love to do this nightshift thing myself but-...well actually I am because I watch the perimeters, but still..."

Mira raised an eyebrow at the shockingly similar voice coming from the old little phone, but forgot nearly all about it when she picked up a faint padding of feet. She whipped out the tablet, scrolling through the cameras. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Bonnie was in the party room and Chica was nowhere to be seen. Mira soon heard the crashing and clinking of dishware. She sighed in relief before tuning back into the voice from the phone.

"Alright, tonight things get a little bit more real. The animatronics tend to get more active as the week progresses. You really need to watch your power. That is one of the key things to staying alive. Uh...not that you need to worry about that. It's not like they're gonna kill you or something. Ha! Isn't that a laugh?" Mira's eyes widened. The hell was this guy's problem? Is he trying to be subtle about the whole demon-child-trying-to-kill-you thing? If he was, then that's just sad.

"Sure..." Mira replied as if she were talking to a real person, checking the cameras again. Chica was in the party room and Bonnie was backstage.

"Now, there's a special animatronic back there in Pirate's Cove. You need to check on him every once in a while. He is kind of glitchy and you don't know when he's gonna come out, but he won't come out unless the camera hasn't been on him for a certain period of time. But when he does come out, shut the right door, or else...eh... Moving on now. Okay the only one you don't need to watch is Freddy. He only activates in the dark, another good reason to preserve power eh? Alright. Good night and good luck." The phone clicked off. Mira checked the cameras. There was a figure at the end of the left hallway and Chica was by the kitchen.

Mira sighed sitting back in her chair. She flicked her left door lights on and upon seeing nothing there, she flicked the right ones on. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Chica standing there. She held her breath as she closed the right door, checking the cameras for Bonnie. Bonnie was staring at the camera right outside her door. Mira's eyes widened as she stared at the bunny. She thought she knew what sadness was but now she realized...she had almost no fucking clue. What she saw in that robot's eyes were definitely not robotic or programmed. Lost... Broken...

_Human..._

Mira looked up, check the right door light for Chica. She wasn't there. Mira opened the door as she checked the cameras for Chica, finding her in the party room. Mira checked the left light, completely expecting Bonnie to be standing there. He was and Mira slammed her hand on the door to shut it. She periodically check her lights and the cove for the animatronics. She felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck when she still saw Bonnie's shadow. She felt as if he'd been standing there forever. She checked her power, gasping when she saw it at nearly 20%. She fumbled with her tablet, trying to find a clock on it when she realized she didn't have a clock on it.

"Shit!" She gasped, searching her small office frantically. She found the digital clock on the monitor. The numbers seemed to be making a face at her. She collected herself enough to actually read the clock. 5:34. She swore under her breath and looked at her battery again. 17%.

"What the hell!? Oh why not? Just drop six percent in ten seconds, why don't ya?" She muttered crossly. She checked the lights again. Bonnie was gone. She opened the left door.

She found herself watching at the clock, checking her battery and promptly freaking over every little noise. _You're letting it get to you, dumbass_, she berated herself, _Stay strong._ As she scanned her cameras again, she noticed that Bonnie and Chica were staying a respectable distance away, but Foxy was peeking out of the curtain with those soulless eyes that scared her so much. Freddy was still on stage, **BUT WAS STARING AT THE FREAKING CAMERA.** She shivered. She realized she wasn't going to make it through the night if she obsessively scanned her cameras. She checked the doorlights and peeked at Pirate Cove every once in a while. Foxy kept on looking at the camera, Bonnie was at the end of the left hallway and Chica was Jon the kitchen again. Mira cringed at each of the sounds Chica made. Was that chicken doing that on purpose to hide the others' noises? Oh shit... Maybe...

Mira checked her left door light and sure enough, Bonnie was standing there with his creepy-as-hell eyes. She closed the door. 5:57. 3%.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," she babbled. 2%. 5:57 and 42 seconds. 1%. 5:58. 0%.

_All at once..._

_The lights shut down..._

_And everything was dark..._

Well...

Uh...

**Shit.**

Mira was frozen in her seat, her hand clamped tightly on her tablet as if it were her life line. _Don't move_, she thought, over and over. _Just don't move._

The soft tinkling of Freddy's song played by the left door and Mira took the chance of shifting her eyes over there, seeing Freddy's flashing eyes and his sinister (had it always been that way?) smile.

**DING, DONG.**

Immediately, Freddy's eyes stopped flashing and he and Bonnie, who had also been by the door, both shook their heads, bringing a paw up to their foreheads. Freddy saw Mira staring at him in fear. He sighed with relief.

"It's alright Mira. It's over," he breathed. Mira relaxed enough to set the tablet aside and to get up from her seat. She hooked her arm into the loop of her purse, all without taking her gaze off the two animatronics standing by the door. Freddy and Bonnie sighed in unison before padding down the hallway to their positions on the stage. Mira tentatively followed them, keeping her footsteps light and quiet. She sprinted out the door as soon as she saw it.

She loved them but...

_It was too much to take in..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for the wait, but B ball season started and school is being a bitch, as usual.<strong>

**Responses!**

**Guest: The chapter's already there Gavin...**

**AngelKitty27: You can't hurry creativity. It takes a good while to process all the information you are outing into a story.**

**Guest: You know... You are the main reason I'm making people wait... I'm kidding but I feel as if it were true.**

** .756: Thank You!**

**And hey. I'm gonna repost chapter one and maybe two. Not a huge change, but I didn't like Mira's starting character. I'm gonna change it up a bit so Mira isn't so...perfect. Bleh...a monstrosity of a word...**

**BYEZ! And don't forget! **

**R&R? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I'm really late. School...again, and I just couldn't stop writing. I had writers block then a huge inspiration boost and now like...three chapters in one. Well...sit tight and enjoy the ride. Seriously, there's more than 6k words here.**

* * *

><p>Mira was getting nervous.<p>

_Wednesday..._

One last night before the upgrades.

Steve had given her some insight on what was going to happen to Freddy and the gang and where the upgrades were taking place.

"They're going all the way to Japan to get upgraded. Some special laboratory volunteered to turn them into androids," he had said. But he paused. "Well, actually it was more of an experiment to see if they can turn robots into fully functioning humans. They managed to put the data stored into the human brain into a robot and they thought, Well why can't we do the opposite? So they are just testing it on the animatronics." Mira had trouble processing what he said for he said it all very quickly, but once she got it, she was pissed. Steve had managed to calm her down, thankfully, or else she would've been screaming across town and back.

"Mira! Mira! They've already tested it on other animatronics!" He had cried, while she stood a couple feet away, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed, "They've perfected the process. They just wanted to do it to the animatronics because one of the scientists there used to come here when she was a little girl." Mira had fully calmed down by then, listening intelntly as Steve told his story. When he was done, Mira had a couple questions.

"What are the scientists names?" She had asked. Steve scratched his head thoughtfully, take out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Blah, blah, blah thanks for permission... Blah, blah hope you like the results... Doo ta doo ta doo no charge blah, blah, blah... Ah! Here we go," he muttered, handing Mira the paper. He pointed to a list of names. By looking at them, some were definitely Japanese names, a few seemed to be a variety like Australian, Irish, and American. But one name caught her eye...

_Suzianna Carson..._

Mira had whipped her phone out faster than a cobra strike. Which was where she was now, leaning against the wall of Freddy's Pizzeria, waiting for Suzianna to pick up.

**Click.**

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me."

"Tell you what?"

"Two words: Upgrading animatronics."

"Wait...how did you-?"

"I work here."

"As what?"

"Night shift security guard," Mira replied impatiently.

"Oh," Suzianna murmured, sounding quite boggled and disoriented. Mira huffed, walking over to where Steve was sitting at a free table. The shouts of children whirled around them. Steve was fiddling with a small stack of quarters, to pass time as Mira continued to speak with her friend.

"So..." Mira said, silently urging Suzianna to start talking. Thankfully, she did.

"I'm so sorry Mira," the other woman began, "I was afraid that if I told you... That..." She sighed. "That you'd shut the world out again. I-I should've known that you wouldn't do that... I should've believed that you were past it. But we never talked about it at school or afterwards so I thought..." Her voice faltered for a moment, "I thought you were still... Well... Y'know..." Mira sighed.

"Yeah...I...I know," she said quietly, her voice slightly cracking, "Thanks... But you could've asked. I mean, it's good to revisit the past whether it be bad or good."

"Sorry Budd."

"It okay. You were just-"

"Trying to protect you..." Both of them laughed humorlessly.. Suzianna sighed.

"So are you going on the plane?"

_Plane?_

Steve looked up, meeting Mira's questioning glance. Mira handed him her phone.

"Well if she wants to she could come but she's paying for her ticket," Steve said into it. There was a reply and Steve narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning down. "Well just because she's my employee, doesn't mean that I'm gonna pay for everything. Besides, it her choice if she wants to come. She just has to give me the cash and I'll take care of everything else." Steve glanced up and saw Mira writing out a check. Another reply came from Suzianna but Steve cut her off.

"She's comin'."

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip)<strong>

**4:00 PM.**

Foxy shifted uncomfortably on his stage, staring at the container that was going to hold him during the trip. Just looking at it made him feel queasy. It was a big black box a little taller than he was and a little wider. He hasn't seen the inside yet, but Steve had reassured him it was padded so he wouldn't be damaged. Yet he failed to keep the fact that they were going into a plane quiet. Foxy had never been one for air. He was a pirate for goodness sake! A lover of the seas! Not some landlubber that fly on giant contraptions that could either kill you or deliver you someplace across the globe with little or no injury. He sighed, holding his hook fretfully. He really didn't like flying. Then he snarled, standing up defiantly.

He sounded like a wee lad afraid to touch a dead snake, but instead choosing to hide behind his mother's skirts like a scared little kitten. He marched over to the box and glared at it for a moment. He had the humanistic feeling of his gut twisting, even though he didn't exactly have one. Perhaps it was Soro again. Foxy glanced at a nearby clock that was conveniently hanging above the curtains. It was six o'clock. Soro gained more and more control as the beginning of the night shift grew closer. Foxy could feel things by touch, and he could smell through his metal nose. Altogether, he was feeling human, or to be more accurate, alive, and it was both strange and amazing.

He stared at the box again, experiencing the same feeling of his nonexistent gut twisting and flopping uncomfortably. Why did he get this feeling of...fear over something so...trivial. Or maybe it wasn't. He was going to travel halfway across to world and this...thing was going to take him there. Foxy sighed, gently touching the black surface with his hook. Well...this trip was going to suck.

Foxy turned and sat on his stage, leaning back slightly. Something flashed across his vision and he sat up, frowning. What the? It did it again. It was bright and it was green, yellow, white and it looked like a bunch of squares. Foxy sat up and twisted around to look at the entire room. Nothing was in sight. Foxy's upper lip began to curl up with his irritation as he looked around the room again. He heard an noise like electricity and he saw sparks fly out of his chest. Foxy's eyes widened.

_Oh shit_, he was glitching again. He stood up. He thought he was fixed! What the hell was happening?

"Foxy!" Freddy was standing by the curtain, sparks coming out of his neck and eyes. Foxy saw Chica and Bonnie behind him, both in the same condition, sparking uncontrollably. Perhaps all of them were glitching up. The glitch passed over his eyes again and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Mira decided to try the passcode thing again. So far she had typed in "CheesePizza", "SteveFazbear", "Pepperoni", and every other pizza related things she could think of. Hell, she even put "ILikePizza". Mira was ready to give up. She had tried the animatronics' names too and now she felt ridiculous. Well every animatronic except one. Mira sat back a little in her chair, reaching her arms forward more to type. Might as well try.<p>

"Capital F. Little o, x, and y. Space. Capital T. Little h and e..." She muttered as she typed slowly, half-heartedly, "Blah, blah, blah Pirate Fox." She lazily let her hand fall onto the "enter" button and a little blue circle started spinning in the upper left hand corner like the last few times. Well, "few" was stretching the truth a little too much. Mira chanced a glance at the failed attempts. _99_. She snorted. Whatever.

There was a little blooping noise and the page changed. The screen went black. Mira leaned forward, dumbstruck. That hasn't happened before. The little blue circle appeared again, still sluggishly spinning in the corner. The page started flashing white repetitively and Mira was starting to get a little freaked out. She pressed the "escape" button, but her computer wasn't responding. The screen glitched again and showed a golden Freddy Fazbear with **"IT'S ME."** running across the top in a nerve-wrecking crimson print. It was smiling creepily, but it's eyes were dark. Dark red splotches of what seemed to be blood were all over his body and face. The eyes flickered to life and the smile stretched into a chilling grin. Mira gasped and sat up, pressing the "escape" key again. She let out a long stream of cuss words and she tried everything she could to get rid of the page. She even unplugged her computer and turned off her monitor, but the image wouldn't go away.

A soft chilling tinkle of music filled the air and Mira watched in fear and confusion as the screen zoomed out and showed all the animatronics, with the addition of the gold Freddy. Mira had never seen him with the exception of now. She decided she didn't want to meet him in person. Soft laughter weaved in and out of the tinkling and a chorus of children's voices began to sing.

_"We're waiting every night,_

_To finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us._

_For many years we've been all alone."_

As they sang the figures began to change. Mira began to see the innocent faces of little boys and a little girl. All of them looked about the same age of six or seven. They all held hands and their faces looked very carefree, yet extremely sad at the same time. There was a little girl with adorable little pigtails wearing a bright yellow sundress and a bib that said "Let's eat!" on the front. There was a little boy wearing purple bunny ears on his head and he had buckteeth. His eyes looked blue but seemed purplish. Two of them looked like twins but had different hairstyles and color, but little difference in clothing. The blond one had a round topped hat and the brown haired one had a top hat. Both of heir eyes, however, were blue. One boy especially caught Mira's eye. He had deep red hair and pretty amber eyes. He had sharp canines a wolfish grin on his face. He had morphed from Foxy. Had the child in Foxy really look like that?

_"We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An imposter took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay."_

Tears welled up in their eyes and they reached forward as if desperately trying to grasp something that wasn't there. A dark shadow stood behind them, a knife raised menacingly as a sharp white smile stretched across its face, glowing red eyes narrowing in a sick sadistic glee. It sliced the backs of the children's necks open, their eyes widening upon the unexpected blow, their smiles disappearing completely. Blood splurged around them and brought them to their knees. The clear tears in the children's eyes turned pure black and their eyes became demonic, a mere glowing dot of white surrounded by blood-curdling darkness. Mira's eyes widened, her body frozen stiff. Felt as if she couldn't move.

_"Please let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking!_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And we're forced here to take that roll."_

She thought she knew how lonely they were...but being locked away and forgotten...being forced to relive what this...imposter did to them, and not being able to do anything except at night. It must be torture. Mira felt tears gather in her eyes, ready to fall. She tried to blink them away, wiping at her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. What horrible person would do this?

The children looked like ghosts, pale and see through. Blood traveled down their small bodies, soaking their clothes. It spread like a possessed ivy all over them in deep, rich red lines. Each of them had an aura that reflected the color of their clothing. Glowing red rings surrounded their dark eyes, but Mira saw through the demonic mask they put up. They looked lost and heart-breakingly sad.

They reached out their bloody, ghostly pale hands toward her, as if they were seeking a friendly hand to grasp. Mira, completely entranced by the ghostly remains of these dead children, unconsciously leaned forward, gently touching the computer screen with her fingertips, her newly shed tears rolling silently down her cheeks and splashing quietly onto her keyboard. The children smiled, their tears becoming lighter in color. More of a grey than black. The blood on their arms and legs began to fade and their ghostly appearance filled in more, making them seem more human. The red rings surrounding their eyes disappeared.

_"We've been all alone!_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987!_

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you've only got_

_Five nights at Freddy's_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it..._

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five nights at Freddy's?"_

The music abruptly stopped and a demonic shriek pierced air as the screen went totally black. Mira gasped and practically jumped back, her eyes hurting from the prolonged exposure to the blue light that emanated from her computer. She closed her eyes, feeling a searing pain from beneath her eyelids. She began to panic. Was she cursed now? She rubbed her eyes, feeling tears prickle in her eyes again. She snorted. It was only her body's natural reaction to her eyes drying. She sighed. She really wasn't thinking straight.

In the midst of all this paranormal activity, Mira felt confused and disoriented. She had trouble telling her regular life from the life she led with the animatronics, despite the obviously differences. Still, she couldn't tell which was paranormal and normal. It was all too much for her sluggish mind to process correctly. She glanced at the clock. It was only 4 PM. She could take a good long nap before her shift. She sighed again. This job has really been screwing up her sleeping schedule. She thought of what horror greeted her next Monday when she's off her "vacation." She groaned and went off to her room to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mira sat up, stretching her arms up, wincing slightly as she heard her back pop painfully loud. She took a deep breath in as she turned to glance at the clock. It was 10:00. Mira yawned. <em>Ten...o'clock<em>. She blinked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She froze. 10:00 PM. She shot up and out of her bed and into the bathroom. She took a shower, grumbling under her breath. After twenty minutes, she got out, grabbing a towel and drying herself quickly, throwing the towel carelessly away where it lay haphazardly on her floor. She threw on her girlish necessities and tugged on her faded, dull blue uniform. She tugged on her flats as she attempted to grab her purse while hopping on one foot. She wasn't successful, but she nearly fell on her face.

Swearing, she got up off the floor and slipped her other shoe on. She grabbed her brush and impatiently raked it mercilessly through her hair until it looked smooth and shiny. She nodded approvingly. She shook her head harshly, small water droplets splattering over everything around her. She brushed her hair again and strolled out the door. 11:00. She got a little time to kill, but being near midnight, none of the stores around were open except the bar, but didn't dare to go in there at such an hour. She got in her car and drove to the pizzeria. She bumped into Steve on the way in.

"Oh! Hey!" He exclaimed, seeming rather distracted, "I gotta run. Have some things to do, but I'll be right back. Just get to your station."

"Steve?" Mira asked, thinking about the strange person on the phone the other day. Steve stopped and turned around, looking a little annoyed.

"Yes?" Mira took a breath in.

"I got a phone call, right after my shift started. The person speaking sounded a bit like you, but I was pretty sure it wasn't. Did you call me last night?" Mira asked. Steve stared at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Phone call?"

"Yeah," Mira confirmed nodding. Steve's eyes widened and he stepped back. It took a while for him to respond.

"The-the person that called you was...my brother," Steve said, looking at the ground, his eyes slanting downward as he frowned, "He died a couple years ago, after I fired my last security guard, Mike Schmidt. I don't know what happened, but I think this site that Mike found during his seventh night working here triggered the powering of the fifth animatronic. And when my brother was alerted, he went to check on it and..." He quieted.

"Fifth animatronic?"

"There is this second Freddy animatronic. Originally, they were twins that were going to perform together on stage, but the second one malfunctioned soon after being built and accidentally killed the first owner of the pizzeria. His son took over, my dad, and deactivated the second Freddy and shut him away in the storage room. There he will stay, hopefully." Mira didn't like the tone of his voice when he said that last part. It was like the second Freddy was going to wake up no matter what. But seeing as murdered children's souls got trapped inside robots, a malfunctioning robot can certainly come to life.

"A couple years later, y'know. The five children were murdered, stuffed inside the suits by a evil, sadistic, blood-loving son a bitch. A couple years after that, Soro made Foxy malfunction by taking over the robot and making it bite off that dumb ass girl's frontal lobe. Rule Number 1 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Don't provoke the animatronics. Treat them nicely. Or else you will suffer a terrible death." Mira was hanging onto every word, her head buzzing with questions.

"Sorrow?"

"Hm?"

"You said sorrow made Foxy bite off Sally's forehead."

"Oh! I said 'Soro' not 'sorrow'. S-o-r-o. Soro. That's kid inside Foxy's name. Soro." Mira's mouth made a round 'o' shape as she tilted her head.

"Was he Spanish?" Mira asked, remembering from high school that "Soro" meant "fox".

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm American." Mira rolled her eyes and checked her new watch she got earlier that day at the convenient store. It was 11:34. She'd better get to her station before it was too late. Steve peeked over.

"What time is it?"

"11:35."

"Shit."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't that important." Both of the walked inside. "Good luck, and I'll shut the phone off okay?" Steve said, waving his hand before disappearing behind his office door. There was a loud click right after the door shut, meaning he locked it. Mira snorted. _Lucky bastard_. She fled down the hallway into her office. She got herself situated in her tiny office, cleaning it up a bit. She took out a little squishy stress toy. It was a cute little octopus which she was probably going to squeeze the life out of. Sorry squishy octopus. She set it next to her as she took out a water bottle from her purse. She set her purse behind her, next to the battery. She calmly sipped her water as she waited for her shift to start.

**DEET, DEET, DEET.**

She flinched, spilling some of her water onto her lap. She swore heavily. She hated that clock. She picked up her tablet and turned it on. She noticed Bonnie was already gone and sighed. _Dammit_. She looked back at where Freddy was standing and saw that Chica was gone too, but was in the party room. Bonnie wasn't on any of the cameras which worried Mira. She set down her tablet and check her left door light. No one was there. Mira felt chills crawl up her spine, gooseflesh prickling up her arms. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Then again, what the hell could be right in a haunted pizzeria.

She checked the cameras again and realized she skipped a closet, sighing with relief when she saw Bonnie was indeed in the closet. She sat back and checked her lights again. She looked at the camera and checked Pirate Cove. Foxy was peeking out from behind the curtain. _Shit_, she thought as she set her tablet down again. She checked her lights again. Steve told her to check her lights when she heard sounds or even when she didn't just in case, before using the cameras. He had to learn the hard way by being dragged down the halls by the animatronics before the bell rang for the shift to end. He told her he was probably the luckiest person alive. Usually the animatronics finished what they started but if they knew you and either liked or respected you, they would stop trying to kill you until the next night came and they didn't know who you were.

Mira always wondered why they wanted to kill you at night, despite Steve's daily explanation. She thought that the animatronics' memory boxes were shut down and the children possessing them would take control while their batteries still ran. Supposedly, during the night when the bell goes off to end the shift, the children are tired of running around all night and retreat back into the robots' memory boxes, allowing the animatronics to power up and go back their starting positions. But then again, if the children don't hear the bell, they somehow stay awake. If Mira got caught early, she would probably be kicking and screaming down the halls and if the bell rang during that time, a few of the animatronics might not hear and the ones that did would go back to their positions and the ones that didn't would continue what they started until they realize it's morning.

Mira heard the familiar soft padding of footsteps and she checked her lights. Bonnie was at the door, eyes huge and mouth open, as always. Mira closed it before swearing loudly.

"R-A-P-E, get the fuck away from me," she muttered crossly. She picked up her water bottle and her squishy toy, squeezing it nervously as she drank. A huge crash sounded and she spilled her water on herself...again. "Fucking Chica and her fucking kitchen," she swore, brushing off as much water off her skirt as she could before it soaked completely into the cloth. She heard he footsteps again and she checked her lights. Chica was at her right door but Bonnie was gone. She closed the right and opened the left, checking the lights again before looking at her camera. She looked at Pirate Cove first, sighing when she saw the curtain open but Foxy swas standing there looking ready to run. She checked the stage room, seeing Freddy standing there alone, but suddenly the camera went black. Mira gasped and checked the other cameras, seeing that the surrounding rooms were black too, then as suddenly as the blackness showed up, it went away. Mira looked at the stage again. Freddy wasn't there. Mira looked at another camera, blinked, then did a double take of the stage room. Freddy's wasn't there. Mira rubbed her eyes. _Freddy. Wasn't. There._

**Fuck.**

She spammed through cameras, desperately searching for the bear. She paused momentarily at the party room where Chica was standing. Mira put down the tablet and checked her lights, before opening the right door, checking her lights again and finally continuing her search. Bonnie was in the closet again, Foxy was still standing, ready to run, Chica was in the party room, but where was Freddy? Something caught Mira's eye. Two parallel dots behind Chica seemed to be staring at the camera. Was that Freddy? Probably, she guessed. The camera went fuzzy for only a moment then cleared. Chica wasn't there, making the glowing dots more noticeable. Mira liked it better when Chica was standing there. She put down the tablet and checked her lights, opening the right door, looking at her watch as well. It was almost five o'clock and she had 40% battery left. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was going to make it, if she didn't bomb the last hour and waste power. She flicked on her lights again, turning them off before checking the cameras. She looked at Pirate Cove and didn't see Foxy there. Steve's advice surfaced immediately in her mind.

_"Don't switch the screen. Put down the camera and close the left door. Check your lights then look at the camera again, but do not open that door,"_ she recited, closing the left door. She looked at her cameras and flicked to the left hallway camera. Foxy was running down the hallway, sprinting like a madman. Loud banging sounded against the left door, Mira flinching at every strike the door took. There was a deep growl then the light quick tapping of metal against the hard floor. Mira checked the cameras and saw that the curtain at Pirate Cove was closed again. She checked her lights and saw Bonnie's shadow by the door.

She sighed, looking at the cameras again. She nearly screamed. Freddy was in the room to the right of her, staring at the camera, his eyes nearly all black. She reflexively closed the left door, placing a hand over her heart as it hammered painfully against her chest. Her arms were prickling with goosebumps and she felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up with her fright. She swallowed her spit and checked the left light. Thankfully, Bonnie was gone. She opened the door. She looked at her watch again. It was 5:49. She released a stale breath of air she realized she had been holding in for damn knows how long. Her breathing slowed down as she took control over her spastic and erratic actions. She checked her lights, then her camera. She went back and forth between Pirate Cove and Freddy, pausing in between to check her lights. After about ten minutes, (which seemed like hours to Mira) Freddy decided to be nice and left. Strangely, during that entire time none of the other animatronics even bothered to go near. Bonnie only went to the closet, back stage and the party room, but never went to the door. Chica was in the party room and the bathrooms. Foxy started peeking out of the curtain again, much to Mira's disappointment. Perhaps it was because of Freddy, him practically being the boss of them all.

She sighed and leaned back. One minute left. She checked her battery, gasping when she saw it was at three percent. Now two. She checked her camera one last time and the first camera she looked at was Pirate Cove. The curtain was open fully and no one stood there. Mira panicked, not thinking about Steve's directions at all. Steve said Foxy usually only came once during earlier nights, but Foxy had always been glitchy. Mira fumbled with the tablet, accidentally pressing the left hallway camera. Like before, Foxy was sprinting down the hall. Mira leapt for the button, missed and hit the lights button.

_Goddammit..._

She slid onto the floor, biting her lip. There was a piercing shriek milliseconds later as Foxy swung himself into the room. He grinned creepily at Mira, raising his blood-stained hook menacingly. Mira screamed and launched herself to her chair, grabbed it as Foxy swung his hook, narrowly missing her head and embedded his hook into the wall. He snarled, ripping his hook out easily. It ripped out some wires and the lights turned off. She picked up the chair and backed into the opposite corner, cowering behind it feebly. Her throat grew dry as Foxy's glowing eyes grew closer. But suddenly he stopped, stepped back out the right door, the light from his eyes disappearing behind the corner. The soft tinkling of Freddy's soft emanated from the left door. Mira turned her head and looked, seeing Freddy's flashing eyes and deadly smile. A few seconds passed and everything went quiet, Freddy's flashing eyes flashing no longer. It was stone silence. Heavy, slightly muffle footsteps, came forward.

_One._

_Two._

**DING, DONG.**

Mira sat frozen in her position as the footsteps started again but faded as they went away. She was barely breathing, cold sweat gathering on her forehead. She held the her chair with a death-grip, her legs wedged securely behind it. Her anxiety heightened senses knew something, or rather someone hasn't left yet.

"It's alrigh' lass. You can go 'ome now. Yer safe now," he said softly, gently taking the chair away. Mira felt faint, her eyes wide and locked to the last place she saw Freddy's eyes. Foxy sighed, lightly tugging at her shirt. He prodded her shoulder with his hook, silently asking for her to stand. She was unresponsive, silent like a rock. That troubled him. He knelt down in front of her, waving his metal hand in front of her eyes. No reaction at all. His ears flattened a bit with the sad pang of rejection that echoed in him. He wrapped his metal hand around her arm and tried to pull her up. Still nothing. But then she blinked and jerked her head toward him, her eyes wild and strictly defensive. But she didn't struggle against him as he pulled her to her feet. She stared at him warily before slipping from his grasp without a word and to the left door. She halted, stumbling slightly as if it were an unexpected stop. Foxy's ears perked up, stepping forward with uncertainty. Mira wobbled slightly in the doorway, before her knees began to buckle. Foxy ran forward and caught her in his arms. She wasn't too heavy so Foxy turned her around and held her bridal style. Her eyes were half-lidded for a while before they fluttered shut.

"Um..." He stared at her peaceful, blank expression. Her mouth was slightly parted and she made this funny whistling sound through her teeth every time she breathed out. Her chest rose up and down slowly at the complementary thud, thud of her heart. He still had that strange sense of being human and felt a rush of imaginary heat to his face. He shook his head. What on Earth...? He snorted, walking out the door, careful to not hit Mira with the walls. He walked back to Pirate Cove, navigating the darkness with ease and trotted into his quarters. He set Mira on his bed, which was actually a rectangular trampoline but was disguised to look like a bed. It served as a good one too. Foxy tucked Mira in, waiting a few moments to see if she would wake up. He even poked her. She made no response. Maybe she was a heavy sleeper, or she was just really tired. Foxy turned to leave, but a soft whisper reached his ears. He turned.

"What?" He asked. Mira was quiet. As Foxy turned to leave again, she said.

"Thank you." Foxy took a moment to stare at her resting form, a gentle smile coming across his face.

Foxy left the cove to look for Bonnie. He peeked into the dark party room, seeing Chica and Freddy standing in their places, eyes closed and more unmoving than statues. Foxy sighed. Bonnie had the annoying tendency to not return to his position until around an hour before the pizzeria opened. Foxy tapped through the room, trying to keep his steps as quiet and light as possible. And two audible snicks announced that Chica and Freddy were staring at him as he failed in his journey to the back room.

"What are you-"

"I shut the power down again," Foxy replied quickly, cutting off Freddy's question. Freddy blinked and closed his mouth, stared at Foxy for a moment before returning to his original position. Chica hopped off the stage.

"You need that pamphlet thingy for the wires?" She asked, taking out a small blood-stained book with a lightning bolt on the side. Foxy sighed.

"Yes," he said taking the book. Chica's book was a bit more specific about which wires were for the power and which weren't, but it didn't have much on repairing them. Bonnie's book, however, was more bent on repairing things, which was why the bunny had trouble disconnecting the wires by the door, unlike Chica who was quite a bit quicker at it. Foxy remembered the few guards that died by the hands of those two's tinkering.

His metal feet tapped loudly against the tiled floor as he walked down the right hall to the security office. He stopped by the closet and opened the door. Sure enough, Bonnie was standing there, staring at a spot on the floor. The bunny looked up.

"Oh, hi Foxy!" He chirped cheerfully, waving his purple hand as a large grin spread across his face. Foxy stared at him, slightly disturbed. He had always thought that bunny was strange but his smile made Foxy feel really uncomfortable. Foxy shook his head and closed the door again, walking down to the security office. He stepped inside and got out the toolbox the sat underneath the table the big grey battery sat on. He got out a hammer and nails, as well as wire tape and wire cutters. He found a few replacement wires in the toolbox as well, remnants from Bonnie and Chica's last projects.

He set to work assessing the damage he caused the poor wall. He found he had sliced completely through a wire that connected the entire network of wires within the building to multiple batteries in it. If one is severed, the entire building is downed and powerless. Foxy inserted a metal conductor between the two severed wires, connecting it and getting the tape, wrapping it around them several times to secure it in place. He sighed as the battery powered up, giving off an audible hum of life. He started to fix the other wires that controlled the door especially. He wouldn't have Mira going to work with a busted door. That would be bad.

It took a few hours of hard work, due to Foxy having only a hand and a hook, as well as his third-grade reading skills. And Soro didn't like reading. During those few hours, he heard the distant chattering of people as the door jingled merrily as it opened. Foxy sighed, cleaning up his mess with the tools. He'd better get back to the cove before he gets seen. He slid the tools back to their original spot and sprinted to the cove. He closed the curtain behind him, sighing quietly. He went into his quarters and was startled to see Mira gone and not a single thing out of place. His bed was made, and the area around wasn't bothered. He went up to his currently vacant bed, placing his metal hand on the blankets, hoping to feel the possible warmth the humans give of. But alas, the humanistic feelings he felt had disappeared some time ago. He straightened, studying the blankets intently.

The loud screeching of the curtain being opened sounded and Foxy's ears flattened against his head. He got out of his ship to investigate, seeing Steve and another, familiar-looking, person, a woman, with him. It was like he had seen her before. It was the same feeling he had when he first met Jakob Danielson. The woman stared at him through smart-looking rectangular glasses, eyes narrowed. Foxy leapt down off the stage, onto the ground. The woman took a step back, fear flashing in her pale green eyes. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her slim figure clothed by a brown trench coat and a plain white shirt and blue jeans. She wore black shoes and had a loose shiny bracelet around her right wrist. Foxy tilted his head as he walked closer. The woman had backed behind Steve while he himself hadn't moved an inch. Foxy folded his arms childishly as he slowed to a stop and stared at the woman. A momentary silence passed by, until Steve spoke up.

"We're gonna be leaving real soon Foxy," he said, gesturing to the big black box. Foxy nodded glumly, glaring at it. He sighed.

"Should I get in it now?" Steve nodded. The woman nodded too

"Yes." Foxy couldn't hold back a groan as he walked toward it. Steve opened it and instructed Foxy to back up into it. Foxy did as he was told, with all the swearing and cursing he had learned in throughout the years. The woman's eyes were large and wide when he finally got himself situated. Foxy wanted to laugh, but held it in because he was uncomfortable. Steve put straps over his chest, head and legs to keep him there and Foxy felt imprisoned. Steve assured that it would only be temporary. The woman seemed to had calmed down by then. She stepped in front of him.

"My name is Suzianna Carson, and I am a friend of Mira Tyler, the night-shift security guard her," she said, pointing to herself. Foxy tried to nod, but the straps restricted him from doing so.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Carson," he said instead, partially waving his hand. She nodded. Foxy brought his attention to Steve.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I'm gonna close this thing, okay?" Foxy nodded hesitantly. Not a real big fan of closed-spaces. Steve shut the door and Foxy had an instant sense of claustrophobia. He tried to move around at least a little, but couldn't.

"Ah...Steve, I really don't like this," Foxy said uncomfortably.

"Foxy. Just calm down. Go to sleep," Steve said, "Just shut yourself down, okay?"

"I'll try," he replied, his eyes darting around the black empty space before him. He forced himself to calm down and shut his eyes. His system began to cool down and shut off. He outside world became distant and the soft whispers coming from the two adults faded into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Responds!<strong>

**Patches the Hyena: Thx!**

**FoxyTheFoxyFox456: Thank You!**

**MikeSchmidt: Hahaha. THERE ISH MOAR. :D**

**a random person: Lolz, you shall, be patient.**

**AngelKitty27: Hahaha. Thanks for being underst- :/ well...thanks for trying XD**

**a random person (again): Ok! Ok! Please, I decide my pace and I'm trying my best. I want to get great grades in school so my writing is not my top priority.**

**1: Schoolwork.**

**2: Sports.**

**3: Wellbeing.**

**4: Family.**

**5: Other stuff.**

**Get it, got it? Good.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mira was jumping all over her room, pulling out the clothes she needed for her trip, all the while making up shitty fibs on the phone as she talked breathlessly to Steve.

"Yes! Yes. I'm ready. You have my ticket right? Okay, good, " Mira said as she tried to put her shirts into her suitcase while she put on her shoes as she kept her phone between her shoulder and her ear. Oh yeah, epic multitasking pro. She slipped on a stray sock and felt to the floor with a loud _thump_. Eh...nevermind.

"You okay?" Steve's voice asked, sounding concerned yet amused somehow. Mira scrambled to her feet, trying to ignore the pain on her bum.

"Oh yes! I'm just fine. I'm just making myself a quick snack befo-" Steve cut her off with a fast jumbled bit of words. It kind of sounded like...

"WHAT! I thought you said the plane left at one! **YOU ****_LIED_**** TO ME!?**" Mira shouted angrily through the phone.

On the other end, Steve had to take the phone away from his ear for a while as Mira shouted on.

**"WHY THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I'M FREAKING MY ASS OFF HERE!"**

"Mira! Calm down! You didn't let me finish!" Steve shouted back, sighing afterwards and rubbing his temples. Suzianna snickered a couple feet away. Steve glared at her.

"Look, kiddo. I know it seems as if I told you a lie, but you cut me off before I could finish, " he said in a much calmer voice, "I was trying to say that our flight was delayed for two hours because of air traffic, but _someone_ decided to scream at me for saying that." He made sure his voice sounded extra harsh because his ear was still ringing. Mira blushed and evened her breathing as she slowed her movements.

"Sorry, sir," she murmured, sighing softly, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Mmhm," came his still annoyed answer, "Now finish up. We're having lunch at the airport. Meet us at the entrance. We're gonna go eat at the Hawaiian food stand thingy. Screw it all to how ridiculously expensive it is." Mire laughed and said her goodbyes, hanging up and tossing the phone carelessly onto her bed. It took her about fifteen minutes to finish packing and seven more to reorganize it because she did an amazing job of throwing her things in it in an extremely disorganized manner. After she was done, it looked a little bit less sloppy than ten minutes ago. She rolled her eyes. She didn't give a crap. She closed the case and zipped it shut. She grabbed her smaller bag and her carry-on bag and set them by her front door. She went back to her room and took a shower. She felt a little more at ease afterwards, her mind freshened and feeling clearer. She slipped on the clothes she had laid out and made the mistake of looking at the clock.

_I'm so screwed_, was her first thought. She scrambled around her house, tripping over her suitcase which had been conveniently sitting in the middle of the hallway. She swore as she got to her feet, holding her left foot. She hurt her fucking toe. Great. She dragged her suitcase to the front of the door, wincing when she accidentally hit her toe again. "Godfuckingdammitshit!" She hissed is pain, bending over to hold her foot. _Why am I so clumsy?_ She asked herself as she ran back to her room. She looked at the clock again, remembering that the flight was delayed and she had a whole hour and a half to get ready and leave. She smacked her hand against her forehead. The airport was only thirty minutes away. She carefully put on her socks and her best pair of rubber shoes. She looked around her room for anything else she needed and spotted her phone on the bed.

"Woo! Can't forget this!" She exclaimed to herself as she slipped the phone into the pocket of her jeans. She trotted out the door, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Questions floated around her head, mostly based around what the animatronics were going to turn out to look like. She packed her things into the trunk of her car and set on her way.

She parked her car in the long-term parking garage, getting her stuff out before locking it. She walked down to the top entrance. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out. It was Steve.

"Hello?"

"You here yet?" Came Steve's voice, sounding a worried. Mira raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" There was a sigh.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you on the plane. Did I mention we have a plane to ourselves?" Mira smiled at his brightened mood, but he sounded like he was trying to distract her.

"Ok, yeah, on the plane, and that's awesome!" She said, "Where are you? I'm at the top entrance. You at the bottom?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm coming down," she said before hanging up. As she walked to the escalator to the bottom entrance, she replayed her conversation with Steve. He said "meet _us_ at the entrance," and Mira wondered who the other person was. As she stepped off the escalator, she looked around to catch the sight of someone she hasn't seen for many years.

"Suzianna!?" The blonde woman turned to look over at Mira, a smile coming to her face. Suzianna waved her over. Mira hurried over with her luggage. The two young women embraced each other. Mira let go and frowned at Steve, who smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot to mention she was coming with us," he said, shrugging as his smile turned to mischief. Mira couldn't help but smile back. She lightly punched his shoulder. He feigned pain by whining and rubbing the spot she touched and they all laughed.

"C'mon," Suzianna said, gesturing to a desk at the end of the line of check-in areas. It had a large sign over it that said, "HAWAIIAN AIRLINES."

"_Hawaiian_ airlines?" Mira said, "I thought we were going to Japan?"

"These airlines take people to islands in the Pacific Ocean, so we can just go anywhere around that area," Suzianna explained, "You haven't really traveled by plane much have you?" Mira shook her head.

"Second time. I was only four the first time so I don't really remember it, but Dad said it's fun," she replied, rubbing her forearm awkwardly, "Is it?" Suzianna waved her hand around airily, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"Well, there is a small chance that the engines might explode. The explosion will probably either kill us or render us unconscious and defenseless against the death of the sea. I heard the water is extremely cold, even at this time of year," Suzianna drawled as if she were discussing the weather. Mira stared in silence while Suzianna's gaze darted around innocently.

"Sometimes," Mira said with a monotone, "I really hate you." Steve was laughing. Suzianna was smiling now.

"Suzi, stop it," he said, as he regained composure. Mira cast a questioning glance at the both of them.

"Sometimes...I hate both of you," Mira said, eyes narrowed slightly. Steve smiled apologetically. Suzianna bumped Mira's shoulder with her fist a bit.

"You're being too serious about this. Airplanes have more pros than cons, you know this Mira," she said, taking Mira's suitcase and handing it to Steve. She also took her second bag and pulled out the handle. Mira took this as a sign to get going. Her guess was confirmed by Steve.

"C'mon, let's go eat. The Hawaiian food stand is over there," he said, pointing toward a place with fake sand, a surf board, lei's, and a bar that looked like it was made of driftwood and palm trees. Mira studied it thoroughly. It reminded her of the dormer-windowed bungalow she and her family went to some summer during one of her toddler years. All Mira could remember was hot sand, her mother complaining about bugs, and her father strumming a really old ukulele. Mira sniffed, scratched her nose before following Steve to the bar.

"Anyone up for pizza?" Suzianna asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Yum!" Steve exclaimed.

"Sure, what kind?" Mira asked. Suzianna smiled.

"Hawaiian." They sat at the bar. A sandy-haired man around his mid-twenties swaggered over to them.

"Hey! Welcome to the Golden Fruit Bar! My name's Jonah. What can I get you fine ladies today?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously, completely ignoring Steve, who had been standing in plain sight.

"I beg your pardon?" He said, baffled. The blonde man glanced at him.

"'Sup dude?" He asked, before turning his attention back to the women.

"Hawaiian pizza party combo, please," Suzianna said, smiling sweetly, but the fact that she was disturbed was obvious. Mira blushed a light shade of pink in embarrassment. Steve looked pissed. He slid onto a seat at a nearby table and sulked as Suzianna paid for the meal. Mira went to sit by Steve, setting her bag down beside her before folding her hands.

"He seems nice," she said, smirking when Steve snorted unappreciatively. Mira laughed joyously and Steve took to staring at her with his mask of irritation that was beginning to slip off. Her laughter... Hysterical and crazy, yet controlled. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut every time she laughed, Steve couldn't help but notice that. He wanted to laugh to, suddenly. Steve couldn't make sense of it. He'd never been able to make sense of youngsters. Steve shook his head, returning to his sulky attitude he had momentarily lost.

"Whatever," he muttered, acting like a child, "Let's just eat and finally get on the goddamn plane." Suzianna came up suddenly to the side of them, setting her hands on the table.

"Food'll be ready in ten minutes," she informed. Steve groaned.

"Why so long?" He asked. Suzianna shot him a look.

"It's better than thirty, okay? You don't want to know what I had to do, seriously," she said with a shiver. Mira raised a brow.

"Jeez, didn't know you had that kind of a side to you, Suzi," she drawled, smirking suggestively. Suzianna scowled and lightly smacked her friend on the shoulder. Mira laughed. Steve lost the childish act and smirked.

_Kids..._

Steve yawned and stretched. Mira whipped out her phone and began to play games. Suzianna made popping sounds with her mouth as she took out a notepad from her coat and a small composition book from her hand bag, as well as a pencil. Steve drummed his fingers on the table, listening to the vibrant bleeps and bloops coming from Mira's phone and the scratching of Suzianna pencil to paper. Steve's thoughts strayed away from reality into the memories of his past. Finally thinking back, Steve realized how much Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria tied with his life.

He was a teenager, fresh out of high-school to enjoy a few days of summer vacation with his family before finding a job for himself. His older brother, Jeremy, was the manager of some kids play-place. Steve had been shocked to hear such a thing, because it was the same place that Jeremy went to work at when he was a college student. After a week, Jeremy was fired, which shocked their parents, but he got another job to set them at ease. Jeremy seemed different since then, always jumping at the slightest bit of noise. Steve didn't understand what was wrong with his brother. He used to be so carefree and confident, then after that, he was a pedant to the core. One time, Steve asked Jeremy what was wrong. Jeremy only smiled and said in a cryptic tone, "He only activates in the dark."

It wasn't until Steve actually began to work there did he finally understand what Jeremy meant. Being young and curious, Steve wanted to know more about the animatronics, but in result, got more than he had bargained for...

_Ding, ding!_

A happy, pleasant ringing shook Steve out of his trance-like state. He took a whiff of the air and felt his mouth water at the appetizing scent of burnt pineapples, cheese, tomatoes, cooked ham, and freshly baked dough. Mira tucked her phone away and went and got the pizza. Steve could already taste the sweetness of the pineapple and the saltiness of the ham that was just begging to be eaten. Steve already snatched a slice before Mira even set the pizza on the table. She raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he devoured his slice with obvious delight. Suzianna chuckled and put her things away.

"Well, that surfer-guy was sure really touchy-feely," Mira commented, glancing at the blonde man who was trying to get her attention with over-exaggerated winks and eyebrow wiggles. Suzianna practically choked on her pizza.

"Oh God. Mira, did he do anything bad to you?" Suzianna asked, setting a hand on the other woman's shoulder, her face set with complete seriousness. There was a moment of silence...

* * *

><p>"You two are so immature."<p>

"Says the man who owns a children's play-place."

"Those kids are contagious, you know."

"Mmhm..."

Mira smiled as she watched the two bicker over trivial matters as they walked closer to their plane. She placed a hand over her carry-on bag, wondering if she had every thing she needed. Suzianna had given her a Japanese-English translate dictionary, but Mira had forgotten where she put it. She hoped she didn't forget it at the table when they were eating pizza. Suzianna had given it to her there, but Mira didn't put it into her bag immediately. In fact, she didn't remember placing into her bag at all.

"Hey! Hey you! Stop! You're not supposed to be there!" Mira turned to look and saw the blonde man from the bar running up to her with a book in his hand. Funny, she didn't remember him sounding like that. But, he was also being chased by a security official, which probably explained the unfamiliar voice. The man slowed to a stop, breathing hard as he rested his hands on his knees. He partially raised his arm, gesturing for her to take the book. And take it she did, but not after saying a polite thank you and stopping the guard from tasering him. It took a fair amount of blushing on Mira's part and explaining on the blonde

She watched as the officer walked the sandy-haired man away, back to his station. Mira saw him turn slightly and giver her a final wink. She refrained from rolling her eyes, but instead gave a forced smile. What was his name? _Jonah..._

_What a nice name._

Mira heard her name being called and hurried on to the plane.

* * *

><p><em>Uncomfortable...<em>

That was the word that said everything.

_Uncomfortable..._

It was plain and simply,

_Uncomfortable..._

This box, human-like emotions, his torn up suit... Hell, his life could be described in that one single word.

_Uncomfortable..._

Foxy had woken up from shut down a couple minutes ago. He wished he was still asleep. He heard male voices outside his box, talking loudly.

"What the hell's in this thing? Rocks?" One complained. Foxy heard another scoff.

"Quit bein' a wimp and shut the fuck up, alright? Soon as we get done luggin' this piece'o'shit, the sooner we can get the hell outta here," another said, sounding greatly irritated. Foxy struggled to be quiet. They just insulted him. That was a bad move for those brainless males to make. Foxy bared his fangs. Foxy wished human men were more like Steve. Steve always treated Foxy like an old friend, mostly because Foxy never bothered him when Steve was working as night guard at the pizzeria. It was Freddy that scared Steve the most. Eh, well, Freddy scared everyone.

"Calm down guys, it's the last one. Besides, it's the lightest of them all, so you shouldn't be complaining so much," a third voice chimed in, sounding tired and bored.

"Jamie's right, Cullin. You need to get your shit straight and quit this whining like a little bitch business," the second voice agreed. The so called "Cullin" only grumbled incoherently in response. "That's what I thought," the second man said. That seemed to be the end of the conversation, much to Foxy's relief and disappointment. Their conversation was actually taking his mind off of the box.

God, the box.

The fucking box...

Foxy didn't like this box.

The bands restricted his movement, making him feel contained, which he was. No light could be entered, just blackness and the ominous yellow glow emanating from his eyes to be seen. The unnatural darkness was really unnerving. His eyes clicked audibly as he blinked.

"See any bitches lately?" The second voice said out of the blue.

"Aside from my mom?" Cullin asked. Foxy's eyes widened in fear when they stopped moving and his box falling slightly, making a loud resonating _bam_ on the cement ground. He felt his head buzz a bit.

"No shit, Sherlock. I meant like today, at the port. Y'know? Some cute, sexy babes?"

"You must be really lonely to be asking the, Tay," Jamie's voice sounded. The second man dubbed "Tay" snorted.

"Just wonderin' if any good lookin' chicks came into the airport. All I saw was old ladies."

Cullin laughed, "Well, I saw Jonah getting some attention today."

"Huh?" Jamie and Tay asked in unison.

"Yeah," Cullin said, "Two girls bought some pizza from him. I guess I could say that the blonde one was nice looking and the dark haired chick looked pretty cute. Lucky bastard."

"You talking about that chick right there?" Foxy felt the box being lifted up again and a disgusting sense of nausea shook him. Foxy ears clicked with movement to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm taking back what I said about you being lonely," Jamie said, "_Both_ of you are disturbed to the point of have fantasies about random people." There was sound of someone being smacked.

"Oh shut up, Jarhead. We don't have girlfriends."

"What kind of excuse is that!?"

"I wonder what her name is..." Cullin murmured thoughtfully. Foxy suddenly felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. If he had a heart, it'd be hurting.

_"Mira..."_

There was a moment of silence. Foxy fought the urge to cover his mouth, his arms straining against their binds. His control system began to heat up, making his senses hazy and his eyesight fuzzy. The young men had gone quiet, their steps softer and their pace slower.

"Did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Well some asshole said a name."

"Stop talking about yourself, Cullin."

"Shut up. Who said it?"

"Who cares? Let's get this done so I can get home! We've just got into overtime guys."

"Well, uh, shit." Foxy felt relief cool him down, thankfully. Foxy was afraid that if he heated up anymore, he'd glitch and hurt someone. Like '87. He shut his voice box off before his upcoming sigh could be heard. He felt the box carrying him slide onto something bigger. Metal grinding against metal created a painful screech that hurt Foxy's ears. He grit his teeth and flattened his ears against his head. What was with those humans? Couldn't they hear that horrible sound? Foxy tried to get himself calmer. He forced himself to settle back against the soft padding in the box.

He felt his system cool down once again, the parts controlling movement began to shut down. For some reason, he couldn't seem to turn off the mental part of him. Thoughts were whirring around too fiercely for his system to forcefully shut down. Mira... She was stuck in his head. She was the cause of these thoughts. Foxy felt two different thing when she was present. Ease and frustration. Oh what Foxy wouldn't give to see her at least once before the plane took off. Listening to her voice at the least. Foxy inwardly sighed, knowing that was nearly impossible.

His ears twitched at the sound of something locking. Foxy felt dread of the future. He wondered if Mira was feeling the same thing. Probably not, because humans are used to this kind of thing. Weren't they? Foxy still felt uncomfortable, but as his thoughts drifted towards the young, vivacious woman with the fall of an onyx waterfall, he felt his mind go blank of anything else. Foxy shut down, a gentle smile on his face as he dreamt of a smiling woman.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all. It was Christmas Break from school for like two or three (fuck I don't know) weeks and my brain kinda imploded and I melted into the ground and did absolutely nothing (run-on sentence. D:) I should've updated like every four days because I had so much free time 'cause, hell, I don't even celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever people do on New Years. I hope I'll be able to actually update a bit more frequently because school's right around the corner and I tend to update more often then (how odd).<strong>

**(-.-')**

**Responds!**

**happynoname: Thank you! It warms my heart to see that someone enjoys my writing. Japan will appear in the next chapter because Japan wanted it's own part. Heh...**

**Mister. Enigma: Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Guest #1: Hahaha, I'll ship them sometime. I mean, they just met up like four days ago and love takes time. Although, I never said how much time...**

**Guest #2: Next chapter's here!**

**Guest #3: My friend found it very funny that you want me to stop having a life. My family is sort of strict. There's no doing whatever you want unless you participate in a school sport, so this story wouldn't even be here if I hadn't joined basketball or volleyball or track or golf or whatever sports I play. I don't think you sound rude at all and I appreciate your review very much. It makes me feel that I am a teensy bit more important than I think I am. Again, thank you. :D**

**Guest #4: Thank you so much!**

**ShadowPlaysGames: Lol.**

**samanthatm: I try to update as soon as I can.**

**Guest #5: I try to write at least a little bit every day. I know my update schedule is extremely erratic, but that just reflects me in nearly every way. I'm as random as a Rabbid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>


End file.
